found but still lost
by Evilkat23
Summary: Toothless was found by a bunch of scientist, frozen solid in a block of ice. they bring Toothless back to their lab and Believe it or not they manage to bring him back to life. Toothless escapes and starts looking for Hiccup, who he finds though isn't Hi
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Toothless was found by a bunch of scientist, frozen solid in a block of ice. they bring Toothless back to their lab and Believe it or not they manage to bring him back to life. Toothless escapes and starts looking for Hiccup, who he finds though isn't Hiccup though who he does find is a Hiccup lookalike…

_The year is now 2010 it's been over a thousand years, Dragons are extinct at least that's what they thought…._

Scientists John and Marie, Sailed across the open water with their team Alpha and Beta.

"So what the statistics on this place?" John asked leaning on the edge of the ship. "It's an old island that the Viking used to live on at least that's what I was told…" Marie answered in a grumpy bossy voice John rolled his eyes "Lighten up Marie! I mean look the big blue beautiful sky up above, the sparkling blue sea below and we're out of the lab!" John let out a haughty laugh. Marie on the other hand found nothing funny about this.

***wham***

Marie hit John on the head with her clipboard "ow! Seriously what is your problem?"

"You! And your carefree attitude! Honestly! We are on an exploration! Not a vacation now get your head out of the clouds and look for land or something!" Marie yelled storming off. John shook his head "women! Jeez" John mumbled under his breath rubbing his now sore head.

Just then Ben the handyman of the group came up and laughed "shut up Ben!" John growled.

**xxxXXXoo00xxXXX**

(3 hours later)

"Look Marie! That must be it!" John yelled leaning on the edge of the ship to get a better look "yeah, that's it…..I suggest you put your jacket on because look at the sky up a head…..I predict snow" Marie said while putting her jacket on. "Also another thing I heard about the island is that all the Vikings froze to death on this island….so a jacket wouldn't hurt" Marie finished with a smile; John quickly put his jacket on after that.

It took ten minutes for everyone to get off the massive ship. Marie and John stood in front of their teams Marie was first to speak "Ok because of the budget you all know that we couldn't afford more people so Team Beta you are the largest team out there, half of you will search West while the other search South, got it?" Marie spilt the team and half and sent them off but before they all left John spoke "remember anything you find you bring to us!"

"ok team Alpha your group is smaller than Beta but never the less you too will be spilt as well…..half will go East while the other half is with John and me….any questions?" no one asked questions. Marie spilt the team in half and one half went east while the other half stayed with John and Marie.

"soooooo…Marie were should we look first? Maybe their dining hall or that house-

Marie cut John off "you follow me got that?" Marie yelled her finger poking the tip of his nose. John put his hands up in defense "okay, okay just calm down….." Marie turned her heel and stormed in front of John. John started to mimic Marie behind her back and Rolled his eyes, Marie stopped and addressed the team "all of you, go investigate that house on the hill me, John and Ben will check the dining hall" The team left without a word.

John, Marie and Ben walked up to the gigantic building, John started to push and pull the door but it wasn't opening "it's locked!" John whined. Ben rolled his eyes and pushed John out of the way. Ben leaned in and looked at the cracks in the door and nodded "locked? No frozen solid? Yes" Ben replied letting out a sigh "I'm gonna need a blow torch to open this door…I'll be right back" Ben turned his heel and left toward the ship.

John let out a huff "I wonder what's in that dining hall, Don't you Marie?" Marie snorted "probably old bones of the dead or animals" Marie answered in a plain voice. John let out another huff "jeez Marie calm down! Honestly you almost knocked me over with all your excitement!" John yelled sarcastically. Marie glared at him. "Do we need a repeat of this morning?" she yelled John rolled his eyes "noooooo mother" John said in a high pitched little kid voice.

Marie almost wacked him again with her clip board, but Ben came back at that very moment with a blow torch in hand and laughed "are you two playing nice?" he asked giving them a smile "just open the damn thing!" Marie yelled stomping her left foot down. "Ok, ok, just calm down" Ben walked up to the door and took the blow torch and started it up. Ben started with the upper part of the door and ran the fire across the ice twenty times. Then he went to the bottom part and did the same thing twenty times across. Finally he got to the middle he only had to that part ten times before the left side of the door literally fell off.

John poked his head through the door and whistled "dark" he commented. Marie smirked behind Johns back "that's why you go first"

"Wha-ahh!"

Marie pushed John in the dark room, Ben started to snicker. "I HATE YOU!" John yelled Marie laughed "that's for being annoying!" Marie yelled, Ben continued to snicker.

John took a mini flashlight out of his pocket and turned it on. He started to look around.

"oh….my….God!" John yelled Marie's eyes widen "what! What did you find?" Marie yelled.

"it's….it's…..FISHBONE!" John threw the fishbone at Marie it hit her square in the chest. Marie let out a small scream, Ben's snickers turned into full blown laughs. Marie glared at Ben. John let out a laugh as well and backed up his back it something.

Something hard

Hard and cold

He turned around and pointed the flash light at the object his eyes widen; he let out a scream and ran out.

Marie rolled her eyes "if you think I'm falling for that again-oof!" John grabbed Marie in midsentence and started to shake her "I knew it! They do exist! They do!" Ben stopped laughing and Marie looked at John with fear in her eyes. "what exist? John?" Ben asked. John started to breathe really heavy from all the excitement. John could only mutter one word.

"dragons…."

**End of chappy 1 Reviews are welcome so please… **


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Toothless was found by a bunch of scientist, frozen solid in a block of ice. They bring Toothless back to their lab and Believe it or not they manage to bring him back to life. Toothless escapes and starts looking for Hiccup, who he finds though isn't Hiccup though who he does find is a Hiccup lookalike…

_Toothless thoughts_

_**Toothless talking**_

(One month later)

James Marr the head scientist of the institution looked at the dragon in awe. "How did you manage to bring it back to life Jonathan?" James asked John bit his lip. "Sir it's-

John started but James interrupted him "what does it matter! Dragons did exist at some point and know we have a real live one look at it John! Those stunning black scales, its beautiful yellow eyes…..now to see if it's a boy or a girl…." John gulped "Sir….I'm not questioning you…..but is it wise to wake the beast?" John asked. James looked appalled "of course this animal was with humans when it died was it not?" John took a deep breath "it had a rider am I correct?" James asked John nodded "yes he has frozen with the dragon…..the ice kept his body from decomposing…" John began, James shook his head.

"I wonder what caused this magnificent beast…To have taken commands from a human…." James whispered mostly to himself than to John. But John answered anyways.

"I-I don't know sir…" John said barely above a whisper, James looked a John astonished "you don't know!...it's obvious that this creature loved that human!"

John felt his anger rise then he looked at James and shook his head "Sir you don't know that!" James glared at John. "Oh! And I suppose you do? Well Jonathan I'm waiting!" John didn't hesitate to answer. Quickly he pointed at the dragon's tail fin "you see its tail! One of its fins is missing! For all you know he could have been held prisoner!"

"The boy that was with him…I want to see his body….." James replied in a whisper, John nodded "yes sir"

James smiled as John left then he looked at the dragon and with a wicked grin he said "soon dragon…soon…" James left as well looking over his shoulder one last time.

**Toothless P.O.V**

I moaned the pain in my head was too much. I growled and stretched, my tail hit something I turned around and saw nothing. I growled again but out of irritation this time. I mean how could my tail hit something that wasn't even there? I backed up and I felt something there again! I turned around and attacked whatever was there only to hit the invisible field with my head.

I was thrown back. I hit the other side of the field. The whole thing started to tip and wobble. I shook my head and decided this thing had to go.

As soon as I opened my mouth something dawned on me….where was Hiccup? I closed my mouth and looked around. Everything was a steely-gray color. Gray shiny tables, plain steely-gray walls, and shiny objects on all the tables…they look sharp.

But no Hiccup,

_Where is Hiccup! The last thing I remember was just huddling next to him to keep him warm…..where is he? And what is this place? _I thought confused.

I decided that enough was enough I needed to find Hiccup and I needed to find him now! I opened his mouth; I let out a loud screech and just let my fire ball loose. The invisible barrier broke with a loud shatter and fell to the floor. _Ha! Not even invisible things can keep me caged! _I thought in triumph. I jumped to the ground, and looked around _hang on Hiccup I'm coming!_ I thought as I ran towards the door. Letting out another screech and fireball, The door was no more.

As soon as I did that though a loud noise entered the weird place. I saw as people running over to me with weird objects in their hands. I growled '_**get out of my way'**_! But to humans it was just a growl.

I rammed into the humans throwing all of them against the walls. As I turned the corner I heard someone yell "don't shoot it!" It sounded like a male. I shook my head and continue to run. I was going completely on instinct and random thoughts. That was until I hit a dead end.

_Nonononono!_ I angrily thought, _don't these people have any windows!...wouldn't matter can't fly without Hiccup! But still!_

**Normal P.O.V**

Toothless turned around and ran to the left hoping there might be a door or window or something. Nothing but people.

Toothless's ears flatten against his head and he growled allowing his pupils to turn into slits. That's when a man walked up with a grin. He had thin blond hair, and blue eyes, he had on a white coat with a blue one underneath, and blue pants.

"Hello dragon…..oh!" Toothless started to growl at the man causing the man to back up out of surprise. But the man soon regained his posture.

"Right…..dragon….we mean you no harm!"

Toothless growled again not believing the man. "Now, now no need to get angry…my name is James Marr and I am your new master!" the moment that left his mouth Toothless lunged at him and snarled.

**Toothless P.O.V**

"_**YOU WILL NEVER BE MY RIDER NEVER YOU HEAR ME! NEVER!"**_ I yelled but it just came out as a shriek to the humans ears, the man seemed shocked that I have done that but I didn't care I wanted him to be afraid of me. That man had no write to say he was my master. Only Hiccup had that right.

I looked down at the man and snorted. I then got off him and ran in a flash sending people flying as I ran into them.

Then after a few minutes I saw my escape a window. An open window at that. I leapt up and jumped out not caring how far I was off the ground. I was only a hundred feet nothing to big. I landed on my feet like a cat and ran full speed towards the woods without looking back. At that point the only thing going through my mind was just finding Hiccup and making sure he was safe…

**Ok end of chappy two don't worry in the next chapter u will meet the hiccup lookalike ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: Toothless was found by a bunch of scientist, frozen solid in a block of ice. They bring Toothless back to their lab and Believe it or not they manage to bring him back to life. Toothless escapes and starts looking for Hiccup, who he finds though isn't Hiccup though who he does find is a Hiccup lookalike…

_Toothless thoughts_

_**Toothless talking**_

**Toothless P.O.V**

It's been three days since I left that unforgiving place. I was still looking for Hiccup but…..something has changed about Berk ever since the snow hit. The buildings were made of rock some wood but not all but they also reach as high as the sky itself! Another thing is these weird creatures with glowing eyes roam around they come in many colors and humans ride inside them, and the clothes they wear it's so different! Another thing is their size they're different…some people are Hiccup's size, some Viking size, and some are short and stubby!

But I only see these humans, buildings, and creatures from the shadows I don't feel safe around them. Mainly because there are no other dragons around. That one fact really worried me where are all the other dragons? But I quickly put that behind me Hiccup was my one priority right now nothing and nobody else!

I found a pretty good hideout away from the human's eyes and that's where I look for Hiccup during when the sun was up. It was an old house that looked like it was burnt down the roof was still intact. But the walls were black and so was the floor. I didn't really mind it I was nice and cozy.

I looked out the window and watched as humans walked past the house. Then I saw him. "_**HICCUP!" **_ I let out a happy screech. As my rider walked past the house and stopped to talk to another human I took a look at his appearance. His clothing was mostly black the only thing not black was his shirt it had multiple colors on it. I quickly looked at his normal appearance (his hair, eyes ect.) His hair was a mop of light brown hair just like last time, his eyes where forest green as well. Then I saw it his foot…..it was back….

My mind started to reel.

'_No it can't be him…..His foot could of grew back….No I think that's impossible for a human….It has to be him….OH NO! HE'S LEAVEING! I….got to follow him…but how? The other humans will see me…..I got to do something! Stay in the shadows! That will do it!'_

I quickly jumped out the window and ran to the back of the house. I started to follow my rider. He seemed in a rush, he was running but I could easily keep up with him. I saw run into a huge building I was about to follow but then I saw hundred other humans run into the same building. I quietly growled and waited for the humans to enter the building. It didn't take long. After a few more seconds of waiting I heard a loud noise I couldn't describe it but I knew it had something to do with the building.

Nimbly, I ran across the building's lawn and hid in the shadows again, I saw him he again he was looking out a window, He was also on the very top, and His eyes showed boredom…..they didn't have a spark of happiness…'_what in Odin's name have they done to Hiccup?'_

**NORMAL P.O.V**

"Maybe Ivan would like to answer the question…Ivan? Ivan? IVAN NEWLANDS!"

"HERE!" Ivan jumped up and fell out of his chair. Mrs. Woods the biology teacher was right in front of his desk and stared at him. The whole class room busted into an insane fit of laughter Ivan growled, he then turned to the teacher who was glaring at him. "What was the question Mrs. Woods?" Ivan asked innocently.

Mrs. Woods green eyes narrowed "are you or are you not getting a referral?" Ivan looked at the teacher and smiled "well I'm sorta hopping for the 'not' part…heh" he then looked at the teachers face and sighed "I am, aren't I ma'am?"

"Ivan you know my name isn't 'Ma'am'! If it's not Ma'am then what is it? Huh? What is it Ivan?"

"Mrs. Woods" Ivan grumbled lowly Mrs. Woods snorted "at least you can get one thing right…god I don't know how you're going to make it out there Ivan if you can't even pay attention!"

"I don't know maybe I could become a teacher and sit on the computer all day and complain about my students like you do you lazy ass teacher?" Ivan gasped and quickly covered his mouth. Everyone just stared at him mouth agape.

Nobody ever talked to Mrs. Woods like that. To talk to Mrs. Woods like that was like poking a sleeping bear in the eye with a sharp stick.

Ivan shook his head his light brown hair followed in the same movements; his green eyes widened "Mrs. Woods I didn't mean it-

***SLAP***

Mrs. Woods slapped him right across the face. Hell she slapped him so hard he fell to the ground. The whole class gasped. Ivan shakily got up only to be grabbed by the collar by Mrs. Woods. "either you get out of my class room now or I swear to god I'll beat you up so badly…"

Ivan quickly got out of the teachers grip and ran out of the class room forgetting about his stuff.

Normally when I teacher sends a student out of the class room they had to go straight to the office, but Ivan just ran right out of the building and into the court yard that was luckily empty, "holy mother of god! I am so doomed" Ivan ran his fingers though his hair and let out a soft moan before clasping to the ground of the hot court yard he stayed like that for ten minutes or so.

Ivan was unaware of two bright yellow eyes watching him from the shadows.

"Ivan?"

Ivan turned his head to see his favorite teacher he then smiled, "Mr. Haddock!"

Mr. Haddock is the youngest teacher in school he's twenty years old, he is also the most popular, and he teaches the History for sophomores and juniors. He mainly tries to teach about the Vikings but the school will only let him go so far about Vikings.

Another thing about Mr. Haddock is that the girls all swoon over him. Mainly because of his physical appearance…

His hair was red and long (as long as Hiccup's), His eyes were a stunning green, he had freckles in random spots on his face, he was also a whole 6'5" yeah…..he was tall and skinny…let's just say the girls and some boys found him pretty attractive.

**IVAN'S P.O.V**

I looked at Mr. Haddock and smiled. I saw him cross his arms and stare at him in a stern way, I started to laugh and as I was still laughing I said "Ha…ha…ha Mrs. Woods told you didn't she?"

Mr. Haddock is the youngest teacher in school he's twenty years old, he is also the most popular, and he teaches the History for sophomores and juniors. He mainly tries to teach about the Vikings but the school will only let him go so far about Vikings.

(A/N Mr. Haddock is not I repeat IS NOT the Hiccup lookalike everything will fall in place very soon there is a reason he has Hiccups last name and Ivan does not)

Another thing about Mr. Haddock is that the girls constantly swoon over him. Mainly because of his physical appearance…

His hair was red and long (as long as Hiccup's), His eyes were a stunning green, he had freckles in random spots on his face, he was also a whole 6'5" yeah…..he was tall and skinny…let's just say the girls and some boys found him pretty attractive. but anyway lets go back to him before he realizes I'm not really paying attention to him.

Mr. Haddock sighed and put his hand to his face I looked down and listened to him talk in a very calm stern voice. "I can't believe you did that Ivan….heheheheHAHAHAHAHA!" Mr. Haddock was laughing? Did he go crazy?

"Oh man! I've been wanted to tell that bit-bit-bitter woman off for as long as I worked here and a teenager beat me to it? Oh man that just shows what kind of man I am….. HAHAHAHAHAHA!" I smiled again and looked at Mr. Haddock who had stopped laughing but quickly composed himself "but still on a serious note Ivan you do know you can get expelled for that…and I know the kind of woman your….mother is…Ivan….you need to apologize to Mrs. Woods and see if you don't get expelled…"

I let out a sigh and nodded "yeah I know it's just she pissed me off so badly Mr. Haddock!"

Mr. Haddock looked at me and sighed "I'm gonna let that one go….and I understand Ivan just go apologize then maybe all she'll do is suspend you"

"Fine…..I'll be right back"

"I'll be waiting here for you when you get back"

Oh yeah he also walks with me when I'm going home mainly because he lives in the same apartment building as me and my mom.

**XXXooo000xxx**

I sighed as I walked in front of Mrs., Woods door. I lifted my hand and rapped on the door a few times slowly I felt my doom rise. Mrs. Woods opened the door and narrowed her eyes "Mr. Newlands I was wounding if you were coming back….let me guess you talked to Mr. Haddock?" I looked down I didn't like staring into people's eyes even with Mr. Haddock I didn't like staring into his eyes either.

"Yes Mrs. Woods I came to apologize for I have acted immaturely and I do not want to get expelled from this school, Mrs. Woods I am very sorry for what I had said to you I let my temper get the best of me at that very moment and I beg for your forgiveness!"

(A/N I know it sounds corny plz just deal with it!)

Mrs. Woods stared at me for a few seconds then nodded "ok Ivan you are forgiven but it will not go unpunished you will most like be suspended from school and you will definitely get a referral do I make myself clear!"

I nodded "yes Mrs. Woods's… crystal"

"Good now get your stuff and get out" I nodded and quickly grabbed my stuff and left the building (school did end) I looked around for Mr. Haddock at the court yard but surprisingly he wasn't there. I figured he went in the front of the school so when I walked around he wasn't there either!

I let out a huff and sat down and decided to wait for him_, 'he never leaves without me so he maybe he forgot something and went back inside…yeah that's probably it just sit and wait Ivan sit and wait….'_ I thought and that same thought lingered though out the hour I waited till finally I had enough. I got up and left.

I had the feeling that something was watching me when I went on the sidewalk I turned around and saw that I was alone I shook the feeling off. "Just a few more blocks Ivan keep walking" I reassured myself.

I turned the corner and stopped something was defiantly following me. I turned around and nothing was behind then I turned toward the alleyway. "Hello? Anyone there?" I took a deep breath "I demand you come out now!" I knew it was a stupid thing to yell but I was out of options and I wanted to sound mature.

Believe it or not I worked whatever was in the alleyway came out I backed up into the street and let out a startled scream.

It was big about the size of two and a half bears and black. Shiny black scales all over its body, it had yellow eyes of a cat and wings. I opened my mouth to say something but instead I fainted. Before I blacked out I heard a loud roar. It made me faint faster…..


	4. Chapter 4

Summary: Toothless was found by a bunch of scientist, frozen solid in a block of ice. They bring Toothless back to their lab and Believe it or not they manage to bring him back to life. Toothless escapes and starts looking for Hiccup, who he finds though isn't Hiccup though who he does find is a Hiccup lookalike…

_Toothless thoughts/human thoughts_

_**Toothless talking**_

**Toothless P.O.V**

I let out a started roar when Hiccup fainted I started to nudge him but he didn't move. I began to worry that he died, so I put my ear up to his chest and waited I heard his heart beat I let out a mental sigh. I started to nudge him with my snout. After a few minutes I decided it wasn't safe to be out in the open like this someone might take Hiccup.

So I gently grabbed the back of his collar with my teeth and started to drag him back to my little burnt hut. It took only a few seconds because the house wasn't that far the only problem was getting him though the window without accidently cutting or scratching him. Finally I managed to get him inside the small hut. I placed him gently on the ground and curled around him waiting for him to wake up.

"_Hiccup….he's safe with me don't worry Hiccup those weird people won't touch you (a/n_ he's mainly talking about the scientist)_ and that spark will return in your eyes I promise….I…..Promise Hiccup…."_

Toothless fell into a light sleep…

**Mr. Haddock P.O.V (A/N again everything will fall into place)**

"I'm so sorry Ivan! I was getting something when Mr. Brick- Ivan?" I stopped normal Ivan waited for me in the front when I wasn't in the court yard or was just waiting for me. I began to worry "Ivan? This isn't funny! Come one Ivan! IVAN?" I yelled but I didn't get a response. I let out a few deep breaths, "ok maybe he left without me" I walked along the side walk hoping to see Ivan only a few feet away or just around the corner to scare me but nothing….

I passed by the old Millers house that burnt down a month ago. I don't know why but as I passed it I looked though the busted window. I was all black inside from the fire but I didn't see Ivan….

I approached the apartment building, it was only three stories high but it had a lot of rooms for people and it was really cheap too. It was also a normal brick apartment building.

'_what was Ivan's apartment number again….oh yeah 33B I'll just drop by and see if he's there…I mean he most likely is but…..teachers instinct I guess….."_

I walked inside and was greeted by Sammy the manger I looked at her and waved.

**XXXxxxooxxxXXX**

"33B….33B…..33B….aha!" I looked at the door and knocked gently. The door flew open almost instantly. An elderly woman around the age of twenty opened to the door with a worried look on her face. "Oh it's you what do you want!" she snapped at me "is Ivan here?"

"Huh? He's not with you? My IVAN ISN'T WITH YOU! OH GOD! I HAVE TO CALL THE POLICE!"

"Miss please calm down I'm sure…..he'll show up in a little while….please I'll stay with you if you want….."

She allowed me in and I soon tried to calm her down.

**Toothless P.O.V**

I woke up some time later it was dark out. I looked over at my human he was still out cold. I lightly nudged him with my snout again, it worked, I small moan escaped his mouth and he opened his forest green eyes half way. "five more minutes mama!" he shouted before closing his eyes again. I snorted in his face out of irritation that got him up. "What-what-what! Oh man I had the most…..oh god…it's real…" he turned and looked at me with terror in his eyes I gave him my toothless smile….I think that scared him more…..

"Oh god please don't eat me I taste horrible!" 

"_**Oh you want to play that way Hiccup? Ok I'll play!"**_ I said but to his ears it was just a few small noises. I jumped up and started to run around, normally when I did that he would get the hint and start to chase me and we would just play a game of tag.

But he just sat there eyes the size of Stoic's fist. I stopped and looked at him, slowly I began to walk closer to him and slowly he began to back up. Till he backed himself in a corner, I gotten so close to him that are noises touched. He looked me in the eyes for a few seconds I could tell he didn't like it. After a few minutes he finally spoke. "Am I supposed to know you?" I looked at him and took a big sniff of his sent something I should have done from the beginning because I now know….this person may look like Hiccup but….he wasn't Hiccup….it was in the scent.

I snorted and walked off in sadness and disappointment; I laid down and waited for the Hiccup lookalike to live but he didn't instead he said. "I- umm hope you find that person you're looking for"

'_wait how did he know I was searching for someone…..he can even read my expression like Hiccup…..he is Hiccup I know he is!'_

"_**WAIT!"(1)**_

**Normal P.O.V (with Mr. Haddock)**

Mr. Haddock heard Ivan's mom sigh for the tenth time. "Mrs. Newlands….I think you should call the cops now…."

"Yeah I will…." Mrs. Newlands got up and left for the kitchen. '_I should have just left my stuff there in the room…..Mrs. Newlands is gonna have a fit if I tell her I'm the main reason her son was kidnapped…. Oh Odin(2)…." _Mrs. Newlands came back with a sad expression. "What's wrong" Mr. Haddock asked. "They won't come, they say it has to be a day till they can come over…..I'm searching for my baby boy!" before Mr. Haddock could object Mrs. Newlands was out the door yelling for Ivan.

**OKAY! THIS chappy is very short and I'm sorry for that but I've have a reason for that….i want more chapter lol no but seriously….**

**poor Toothless still doesn't really know the difference between Ivan and Hiccup**

**why did Mr. Haddock say 'odin' instead of god….hmmmmmmm…. **

**I hope these two things give you guys something to think about XD**


	5. Chapter 5

Summary: Toothless was found by a bunch of scientist, frozen solid in a block of ice. They bring Toothless back to their lab and Believe it or not they manage to bring him back to life. Toothless escapes and starts looking for Hiccup, who he finds though isn't Hiccup though who he does find is a Hiccup lookalike…

_Toothless thoughts/human thoughts_

_**Toothless talking**_

James Marr growled at the busted room were his prized dragon once laid. "John!" James barked the other male cringed, before composing himself. "Yes sir?" John asked, James looked at him sternly before turning his head and pacing around. "I want that dragon found!"

"I understand-

"Let me finish! Who else better to find the dragon than the rider-

"SIR! You can't be serious! He's dead! And-

"So was the dragon! You managed to bring the dragon back to life didn't you!"

"But this is different! I mean he's a human not an animal a HUMAN for Christ sake!"

"….my mind is made up Jonathan! I want you to bring the human back to life!"

"Sir please just listen-

"NO! MY MIND IS MADE UP!"

John sighed and didn't say anything else, "you are excused John…go and hurry I want to…meet the human!"

John left without another word. As he exited the room he ran into Marie, "oh….hey" John said as he continued to walk, Marie followed. "You can't seriously be thinking about bringing that Viking thing back to life are you John?" John stopped "yes….Marie I am"

"It's impossible-

"I have to try"

"Ok….how though I don't think normal CPR is gonna work"

"The same way I brought the dragon back…"

**XXXOOO000XXX**

Ivan let out a sigh him and the dragon have been staring at each other for over an hour now. "Soooo….do you have a name or….."

The dragon opened his toothless mouth. "No Teeth….no…..ummmm…Teething….no….T-Toothless…." Ivan was cut off by a vigorous nod "Toothless! That's your name? Interesting name for a dragon like you….I figure something along the lines of Midnight or you know….." Ivan stopped and let out a sigh.

"Ok Toothless…..I have to go home- ah!" Toothless got in front of Ivan and growled. Ivan huffed out his cheeks and chest. "Look, I'll come back tomorrow! but as of right now I have to go home! My mom probably already called the police and/or had a panic attack!" Ivan tried to explain but Toothless just growled in response. "Please Toothless!" there was a long moment of silence between the two, Till finally the dragon backed down and curled up in a corner and whined. "I promise Toothless I'll come back tomorrow…." With that Ivan jumped out the window.

He stopped for a few seconds and looked back, Toothless looked miserable. '_no….mom comes first…I must be wanting a death wish…..' _Ivan turned back around and jumped though the window. "Alright….I'll stay for the night is that ok Toothless?" the dragon lifted his head and stared at Ivan, Toothless lifted his wing, and Ivan just stared at him. "You want me to sleep with you?" Ivan asked Toothless nodded. Slowly Ivan walked over to the dragon and curled next to him.

Toothless let his wing cover the small brunette like a blanket; Ivan let out a yawn and slowly fell into a nice sleep. Toothless looked at him and mentally smiled before falling back in to another light slumber.

**XXXxxxOO00XXXxxx**

Ivan moaned as the sunlight hit his eyes, he turned over and his nose touched the scaly Hide of Toothless. Ivan bolted up startling Toothless. "Oh Christ what time is it!" Ivan jumped up and started looking around for anything that can tell time. Unfortunately there wasn't a clock or watch anywhere in the house. "I have to go Toothless I'll come back after school promise!" Ivan then ran out of the house and hurried down the street to school.

As he ran he ran right into someone …..

He looked up and smiled sheepishly at the person, it was a lady with long brown hair and eyes to match. She had glasses on she looked like she could be a biology teacher because of her lab coat. She looked down and Ivan then she outstretched her hand. "Sorry 'bout that ma'am I wasn't watching where I was going" Ivan explained as he took her hand. "It's no problem young man…my name is Marie and you are…."

"Ivan Newlands" the Marie stopped and looked at Ivan her eyes widened, she then jumped back as if she expected Ivan to hit her. "ma'am….sorry Marie is you ok?" Ivan asked Marie just stepped back. "I think I should go-

"WAIT!"

"Huh?"

"I shouldn't be telling you this but I'm a scientist and something escaped from the lab a few days ago…..it's big and black it has yellow eyes, and scales" Ivan stopped and looked at Marie before shaking his head. "No sorry ma'am I haven't seen your thing…..I hope you find it" with that Ivan ran. (Back to the burnt house)

Marie narrowed her eyes and silently followed Ivan. Marie watched as Ivan ran into a house she waited for a few minutes before walking closer to the house.

**xxxXXX00ooxxxXXX**

"Shhh Toothless!" Ivan warned, Toothless held still the sound of heels clicking against the side walk filled Ivan's ears. Toothless started to growl. Ivan lightly tapped the dragon and put his finger up to his lips. The footsteps stopped for a second then started up again. Ivan grabbed Toothless and made his way to another room. The room looked like it could be the master bedroom of the house but Ivan didn't spend much time looking at it. Instead he quickly and as quietly as he could he hid both himself and Toothless in the small closet.

The footsteps started to wonder around the house mockingly. "Little boy…Ivan I know you're in here…." Marie walked inside the master bedroom and continued to look around, Toothless growled softly Ivan again lightly padded him and shook his head. Marie turned around and faced the closet; Ivan covered his mouth in fear. Just as she was about to open the door a voice rang out.

"Excuse me miss?"

'_MR. HADDOCK!' _Ivan's mind screamed, Mr. Haddock walked in front of the closet blocking Ivan's view and Marie's way. "What are you doing in here?" Mr. Haddock asked, "This is basically a forbidden area, I suggest you leave before I call the cops…." Mr. Haddock added in a stern voice. "I saw….a boy run in here a few minutes ago I just wanted to be sure he wasn't doing anything illegal!" Marie snapped.

Mr. Haddock lightly turned his head around and peeped though the closet door for a split second his eyes meet Ivan's. He then turned back around and cleared his throat. "I'll look for the boy for you, you just leave for now" Marie didn't respond she just left glaring daggers at Mr. Haddock. Ivan watched as Mr. Haddock moved and watched Marie leave the room. (the building as well but Ivan just thought the room).

Mr. Haddock turned back around to face the closet again, he then started to yell. "IVAN NEWLANDS! GET OUT OF THAT CLOSET THIS INSTANT!" Ivan cringed at the volume level Mr. Haddock put behind his voice. Toothless let out a loud growl, Mr. Haddock's eyes widened for a minute but then he composed himself and his eyes turned cold. "That's why you didn't go home last night a DOG!"

Ivan took a couple of deep breaths, and spoke a small shaky voice "I-It's not a dog…" Mr. Haddock seemed to only get angrier at this. "I don't care if it was a flying monkey from the wizard of oz! You had no right to worry or mother or me! Like that Ivan! Now get out of that damn closet!"

Toothless growled louder at the man. Ivan sighed, "Yes sir…." Ivan opened the door and Toothless was the first one out, in one quick pounce he was on top of Mr. Haddock growling. "Toothless no!" the dragon wasn't listing he continued to viscously growl. "TOOTHLESS! STOP GET OFF OF HIM!"

Toothless stopped and started to sniff Mr. Haddock. He then snorted and got off of the poor teacher. Mr. Haddock clutched his chest and backed away. "Ivan! What is that….thing!"

Being called a 'thing' didn't suit to well for Toothless, Toothless growl a warning growl; Ivan lightly pushed the dragon away and coughed. "umm…Mr. Haddock….Toothless is a dragon…..and-

"Wait! 'Toothless'?"

"Hey it was-

"It can't be" Mr. Haddock said in a whisper, Ivan and Toothless looked at each other then back at Mr. Haddock.

"What can't be?"

"are you looking for Hiccup, Toothless?"

Toothless's ears perked up at this, '_this guy is crazy Hiccup is right next to me!'_ Toothless thought. Mr. Haddock shook his head, "No, Toothless I know what you are thinking…..that kid next to you is not I repeat NOT Hiccup!" Toothless blinked keeping his ears perked up he looked at Ivan. "Sir….whose Hiccup?" Ivan asked Toothless growled Ivan jumped up. '_Stop it Hiccup it's not funny!'_

"Toothless meet Ivan…Hiccups reincarnation….Ivan meet Toothless….Hiccup's dragon" Mr. Haddock said giving the two a proper interdiction, they looked at each other in the eyes for a long time. Toothless growled again then looked at Mr. Haddock with pleading eyes. (he didn't want it to be true)

"Toothless, Hiccup died….a-a long time ago…"

Toothless looked at Ivan then let out a loud screech, louder than the one he gave Hiccup when they first met, and ran into a separate room. Ivan jumped back at the screech and almost fainted where he stood. He then turned to Mr. Haddock, "Y-You never told me who Hiccup was" Ivan managed to squeak out.

"yes….sit down it's a long story Ivan…It's started over 2,000 years ago..."

**XXX000oooxxxxXXX**

Hiccup let out a loud gasp and sat up…..he looked around he was in a small room, his eyes moved around he as he examined the room. It made of metal; it had one bed and a sink. "Hello….dad! Toothless! ASTRAID!"

"Hello young Viking!" came a voice from the darkness Hiccup let out a surprised scream. "w-who are- w-where am I?" Hiccup yelled at the voice. "a lab….and my name is James Marr….but you can just call me James"

"I want my dad…or my girlfriend at least!"

"nope you're the only one alive…..at least only HUMAN alive….."

Hiccup felt the tears prickle in his eyes at the mention that everyone is dead. "No please….NO! dad!...Astrid!...Gobber…..Toothless…..oh Odin no….." Hiccup started to sob; he also repeated the same sentence over and over again. "You're no worried about your dragon?" James asked surprised at the boy reaction. Hiccup sniffled and looked up.

"Toothless is alive?"

**Hello meh peeps lol jkjkjkjk I want to thank all of those who reviewed my story so far thank you for not giving up so far!**

**OH! Right the reason Hiccup woke up faster than Toothless is…going to be in the next chappie so yeah!**


	6. Chapter 6

Summary: Toothless was found by a bunch of scientist, frozen solid in a block of ice. They bring Toothless back to their lab and Believe it or not they manage to bring him back to life. Toothless escapes and starts looking for Hiccup, who he finds though isn't Hiccup though who he does find is a Hiccup lookalike…

_Toothless thoughts/human thoughts_

_**Toothless talking**_

Hiccup felt like curling up in a ball and just cry, but he had to be tough in order to find Toothless.

'_Toothless….'_ Hiccup thought sadly, yes he was very happy to find out that his best friend was alive but he was also sad that out of the whole Viking clan in Berk only he and Toothless survived the big blizzard that hit. After a few hours of explaining the current situation to Hiccup, James seemed somewhat happy during the whole ordeal. It sorta freaked Hiccup out.

Hiccup found out many things though, he found out that the people were just trying to help when Toothless went crazy and escaped, he also found out that in this place Toothless was the only dragon alive, only one thing bugged him that James didn't answer. Why was everything so different and advanced here than it was back in Berk?

For some reason James didn't answer that question he just kept on talking. Hiccup let out a few shaky breaths after James left and just laid back down on the makeshift bed. Hiccup felt the tears sting his eyes again, he tried his best to fight them off, but after finding out that everyone in the village is dead he really didn't have the strength. Letting the tears lightly slip past his eyes, he sniffled a few times but besides that he didn't make another noise.

"It must be hard…"

Another voice came from the darkness; Hiccup jumped up, his prospect leg squeaked as he did so, and wiped the remaining tears away. "It's ok I'm not going to hurt you….I-I want to help you instead"

Hiccup sniffled again, "why?..."

"because…..I'm the one who started it all and…..I feel horrible right now" the man stepped out of the shadows he had dark brown hair and riveting blue eyes he looked like he hadn't slept in a few days. "I also just want to make things right again…..my name is John and I promise I'll get you out of here before James goes crazy."

John out stretched his hand though the bars of the little cell Hiccup slept in. Hiccup looked at him like he had gone crazy. "oh I guess you Vikings don't shake hands huh?..." John let his hand drop and rubbed the back of his neck. Hiccup looked at him again then he let out a shaky sigh.

"Why is everything so different here?" Hiccup asked after a few minutes John looked at him for a few minutes with hard eyes. "James didn't tell you?...you're not in your time period anymore….your in 2010 A.D…you've been frozen for over two thousand years….."

Hiccup covered his mouth with his hands and gasped. "I should be dead then!"

"You were dead"

"Then I shouldn't be here!"

"I brought you back to life…."

"How that's impossible!"

"The same way I brought your dragon back to life"

"How!"

"I-it took a lot of shots and a few electrical shocks but you woke faster than expect!"

"What?"

"Normally it takes a month, a year at the most but you…YOU woke up in a few hours!...I believe it's because your body is….ummmm…._smaller_ than most humans….."

Hiccup was speechless, "oh Odin!" Hiccup sat back down on the bed and covered his face with his hands. "Why do the gods hate me?…."

John knew it was harsh to tell him right away what had happened and why he was the only Viking still alive but the boy needed to know. Looking both ways John leaned closer to the bars and whispered "I'll be back at midnight! I'll have the key and help you escape…..you have to trust me though….do you trust me?"

Hiccup looked up at the man and just did a small nod. "Good see you later…..I got to go"

Hiccup let his head hang and let out a pitiful moan.

**xxxXXX00oooxxxXXXX**

Ivan woke up earlier than usual the next morning. As silently as he could he put on his clothes and headed to the next room. He had returned home last night after Mr. Haddock had told him the story about Hiccup, His mother was so happy to have her baby returned home to her. After a few kisses and hugs Ivan had told his mother that on his way home from school, Grace a girl from his school asked him to tutor her and so he did and he realized how late it was so he just walked over to a friend's house and crashed there for the night, and because Ivan's mother couldn't afford a phone bill they had no home phone or cell phone so he couldn't call his mother.

Ivan's mom didn't seem to care as long as there wasn't so much as a scratch on her son she was happy.

Ivan wrote a quick note to his mother and grabbed his backpack he was about to leave when something occurred to him. Quickly he opened the freezer and took out the frozen Bass that his mother saved up for some unknown reason. It was still dark out when Ivan left the apartment, as he walked he turned across the street to the house were Toothless was resting/Hiding. He silently walked inside the burnt house; Toothless had not come near him since Mr. Haddock had told the dragon that Ivan was not Hiccup.

Once he entered the master bedroom he heard a loud growl. With the fish still in his hand, he out stretched his arm and looked at Toothless. "Here I know I cannot replace your rider but I'm still going to feed you…I feel like I owe you that much" Toothless stood up and cautiously walked over to Ivan. With one quick snap the fish was gone. Ivan jumped back in fear that the dragon was going to eat his hand or something.

For a few seconds they looked at each other. Ivan looked out the window and noticed that the sun was coming up. "I have to go Toothless….I'll come back later ok" the dragon growled and huddled in a corner, '_it must pain him that he's never going to see his original rider ever again'_ Ivan thought as he left the building. The wind blew hard against the small brunette, Ivan shivered and grabbed the sides of his jacket and wrapped them tight against his body. It didn't really help much but it was worth a shot.

**Ivan's P.O.V**

As I walked to school I had the feeling of something following me, I turned around only to find nothing but still I picked up my pace. The feeling was still with me even though I was sprinting. I kept on sprinting all the way to school. After I entered the building I turned around to see if anyone out of the ordinary was following luckily no one was. As I turned back a around I had to stop because I almost ran into Mrs. Woods, I looked at her and she looked at me. "Ivan…..what are you doing here?"

"ummmm….school!...I kinda have to be here" I added in a sarcastic tone I know I shouldn't of but she was acting dumb.

She gave me a warning glare then she said, "You're suspended Ivan for three days! You can't be on school grounds!" I looked at her with astonishment. If my jaw wasn't attached to my body it would of fell off. "Close your mouth Ivan….bugs might fly in…" with that Mrs. Woods left to her class room, "WHAT! ARGGGGGG!" I growled and stormed out of the school. As I stormed out everyone watched, granted people got suspended but they didn't act like I didn't in public.

After I was safely away from the school I asked myself what I was going to do, I couldn't go home till noon and it was 6:00 o'clock in the morning so I had six hours to kill. '_Arcade?...no don't waste my money on games…well….I could hang out with Toothless…no….he won't let me near him…..well…..I don't know….maybe a movie…'_ I let out a sigh and continued to walk. Deciding that I was going to watch a movie, now all I had was decide which movie I was going to watch.

'_I heard 'Easy A' was suppose to be funny…I guess that'll do"_


	7. Chapter 7

Summary: Toothless was found by a bunch of scientist, frozen solid in a block of ice. They bring Toothless back to their lab and Believe it or not they manage to bring him back to life. Toothless escapes and starts looking for Hiccup, who he finds though isn't Hiccup though who he does find is a Hiccup lookalike…

_Toothless thoughts/human thoughts_

_**Toothless talking**_

Ivan walked out of the movie theater with a frown, "gay, Stupid, Stupid, Stupid!" Ivan yelled. (A/N OK this is my opinion on the movie so u like plz no flames) "Wasted ten dollars on the stupid movie" Ivan growled, then sighed and looked down at his watch.

"I have four hours left till I can go home what to do next?" Ivan let out another sigh, "well since I'm wasting my money….I might as well go to the Arcade" Ivan grumbled as he walked. Ivan finally made it to the arcade after walking a half n' Hour just to get there. Ivan opened the door but he then stopped his eyes widened '_better get out of here!'_

"Ivan Yo!"

'_Damn' _

Ivan took a deep breath and turned around "heeeeyyyy Gary…" Ivan said awkwardly. Gary was the local thug in the town; he and Ivan were friends…until Ivan's mother found out. Gary put his arm around Ivan's shoulders and smiled, "so how has life been mommas-boy?" Ivan backed out of Gary's arm and stared at him. "I should go…" Ivan turned around only to have Gary grab his arm. "Now, now Ivan I'm not done talking…..why aren't you in school?"

"Suspended"

"Ooohhh does mommy know?"

"You're a jerk man!"

Gary grabbed Ivan by his arm again and twisted it behind his back causing the brunette to hiss in pain. "Don't forget Newlands! I know moves that not even you can master!" Gary yelled pushing Ivan to the ground only to have the brunette spring up and punch Gary square in the face. Gary grunted in pain, kids and teenagers stopped to watch the two. "And I've seen things you wouldn't believe!" Ivan said clapping his hands together getting the dust off. "Ooohhh like what a unicorn? You would have seen it! Knowing how gay your are…" Gary then smirked and started to imitate Ivan's voice.

"Oh! Mr. Haddock! Can I suck your dick! Mr. Haddock! Mr. Haddock!" Ivan let his jaw drop as he heard this. Gary continued for about five minutes finally Ivan snapped…..

Ivan lunged forward screaming. He managed to get Gary to ground and started the punch the boy. Gary tried to block Ivan's attack but it was a little hard to do when the guy in on top of you. While Ivan was still punching Gary someone managed to get behind Ivan and tried to pull the brunette off of Gary. The man was defiantly stronger than Ivan because he actually managed to pick up Ivan and put the brunette under his arm. Ivan pouted as he was carried out the door.

The mysterious man threw Ivan on the sidewalk and sighed. "Oh! Yuuichi! I hardly recognized you!" Yuuichi was a Japanese boy around Ivan's age; he didn't go to school though he found it a waste of time. Yuuichi was also had a high metabolism as Ivan which made his around Ivan's weight. "Yeah well….I recognized you!" Yuuichi yelled Ivan bit his lip and said. "Well Gary shouldn't have bad mouth me!"

"Ivan…..just stay out of trouble please!"

"Will do…"

"Good I gotta go and check on Gary"

Ivan watched as Yuuichi walked back into the arcade and shut the door behind him. Ivan got up and walked away from the arcade as he passed a mail box he gave a swift kick and started to jump up and down as the pain entered his foot. After a few minutes the pain dulled down. "Okay arcade is out….."

**XXXoo000XXXxxxx**

Hiccup let out a soft sigh. Just then the door opened reveling a man around forty in his hands was a tray of food and a glass of water. The man pushed the tray through the bars and set the water down gently and left without another word. Hiccup picked up the glass of water and examined the glass afraid it might blow up or something. He tapped the glass and the water lightly swashed around. After a few seconds he gave up and took a sip. The next thing Hiccup inspected was the food. There was some sort of meat mixed with something orange and wet. Next to the meat was something green and round. He took a little bit of meat and ate it.

Hiccup shuddered as the meat went down. "Sheep is better…" Hiccup whispered he was going to put the tray down and not eat, but then it hit him that he might not eat again for a long time. So he gave up and started to eat and drink. After he was finished he set the tray down and sighed. The food actually helped him clear his mind a little, the first thing he thought about was Toothless. He thought about all the good times he had with Toothless, then he went to Astrid…..he thought about the few times Astrid WOULDN'T hit him for doing something. The sound of the door opening snapped Hiccup out of his thoughts. Hiccup took a deep breath; he soon let out a sigh of relief when he saw John.

"John….what are you doing here?"

John looked at Hiccup sternly before taking out his keys and unlocking the door. Hiccup looked at him confused "I thought-

"there's going to be a change of plans….I'm afraid James had ordered all the scientist to not go near you unless they bring you food….I have to get you out before he finds out that I've been planning this!"

Hiccup got up off the bed and swayed a little before walking, his prosthetic leg squeaked a little with each step. John grabbed Hiccup by the arm and hurried him along. "Some people know I'm doing this but the ones that are the most loyal to James don't, if they find out….there WILL be hell to pay …." John turned sharply "so the ones that know I am doing this gave me a map to avoid cameras, James Loyal subjects, and James himself" John explained.

John turned sharply again only to have Hiccup run smack face into a metal wall. Hiccup peeled himself off the wall only to have John grab his arm again and say a quick "sorry". Hiccup lightly shook the pain from his head away. He felt something run down his nose to his chin, he lightly brushed his fingers against his nose and it came back red. John looked at him again and once again said a quick "sorry" Hiccup just nodded. After a few more twists and turns they saw a door. John let go of Hiccup and walked up to the door, Hiccup started to wipe the now caked blood off his face.

Hiccup after the blood was gone Hiccup watched John try to open the door. "Damn it's stuck! Hey help me please!" Hiccup walked over and started to pull after a few minutes the door finally opened, Hiccup let out a groan as the sun rays hit his eyes. John smiled after Hiccup recovered. "John that's the first time I've seen you smile!" Came a voice.

A voice John recognized

James voice…


	8. Chapter 8

_**PLZ READ BELOW!**_

_**hey guys I just wanted to thank the people who have been reviewing and following my story…..I also have something I would like to say in the last chapter I put a character named Gary in there and he called Ivan gay and made fun of him…. I didn't realize it would hurt people that I put that up there so here I go if I offended you in ANY way by putting that up there I am sorry I very truly sorry from the bottom of my heart and hope that you forgive me AND if you want PM me I will erase that little part and put in something different **_

_**Sincerely**_

_**EVILKAT23 **_

**On with the story!**

Summary: Toothless was found by a bunch of scientist, frozen solid in a block of ice. They bring Toothless back to their lab and Believe it or not they manage to bring him back to life. Toothless escapes and starts looking for Hiccup, who he finds though isn't Hiccup though who he does find is a Hiccup lookalike…

_Toothless thoughts/human thoughts_

_**Toothless talking**_

James wasn't alone either he had two security guards with him each one pointing a gun at John, John stared James down for a few seconds before turning to Hiccup. "Kid get out of here! Go now!" Hiccup wasn't paying attention because he didn't move. James took a step forward and started to talk, "John, John, John…I have to say this did catch me by surprise when I found out about it…..I never would of guess that you….YOU! OF ALL THE PEOPLE WOULD BETRAY ME!"

Hiccup lightly flinched at James yelling and froze up; John quickly turned back to Hiccup and gave him a push snapping him out of his frozen state "GO! GO NOW!" Hiccup quickly turned around and ran out the door. The sound of footsteps followed, Hiccup looked behind him to see John quickly catching up to him. "Hurry this way!" John yelled as he passed the small brunette. Hiccup ran as fast as his prosthetic would let him, several loud booms came out of nowhere making Hiccup yelp.

Hiccup heard James yell something but didn't bother to make sense of it for he was in panic mode right now. Hiccup looked at his surrounding even though they were running he could see that they were in no forest. He saw lots of weird looking buildings and machines; they ran around for a few more minutes, John let go of Hiccup after a few minutes and sighed. His eyes then turned to Hiccup, "C'mon!" John lead Hiccup to a weird machine that has a red color and quickly opened a door. "Get in!" John yelled slowly Hiccup got inside the machine, Hiccup watched John close the door and get in on a different side.

Hiccup looked up and his eyes widened "J-JOHN!" John turned to Hiccup and followed his gaze his eyes widened as well. Around five security guards were running up to his car. John put the key in the ignition and quickly floored it, the tires squealed and Hiccup almost went through the window. John was out of the parking lot within a few seconds, after he was sure no one was following him he slowed the car down and turned to Hiccup. Hiccup was clutching the seat of the car so hard that his knuckles turned white, John was also sure the brunette was hyperventilating. John used his left hand to drive, while he reached over and gently touched Hiccup's shoulder, Hiccup jumped up and let go of the seat, bringing his hands up away from John.

"You know…after all of that….I don't even know your name…what is it?" John asked, Hiccup blinked, and looked at John as if he spoke another language but finally he gave in and spoke.

"Hiccup…Hiccup Horrendous Haddock…T-The third"

"Huh?"

"What?"

"Nothing….just never thought as that as a Viking name…"

"…..it's not the worst"

"Well you need a new name if you want to live here"

"Like what?"

"…..Josh yeah how about Joshua?"

"I-I guess I mean it's better than Hiccup right?"

Silence took over after Hiccup said; Hiccup looked out the window to see the tree and everything move by. "How can stuff like trees move like that while we are still on the ground?"

"We're the ones moving….this machine moves use from point A to point B faster than walking….maybe not faster than flying but still"

"…where is 'Point B' exactly?"

John didn't answer for a few minutes; Hiccup could see the nervousness in the man's eyes as he spoke. "I…don't know exactly…." Hiccup turned away and looked out the window. John glanced over at the boy and saw a lone tear slide down his face in the reflection on the window.

'_What have I done?'_

"I know where to go!" John shouted making Hiccup jump up. "where?" Hiccup asked John smiled "she's an old friend her name is Irene Newlands…."

**XxxXXXOOO000XXXxxx**

Ivan sighed as he walked inside the small apartment. "Mom I'm home!" Ivan yelled,

"Oh hey honey how was school?"

"oh umm…. same old' same old'!"

"Well okay….honey I have company coming over later! Change your clothes!"

"Yes mom!"

Ivan walked into his room and sighed. '_Company? Only company we really get is Mr. Haddock! I wonder whose coming…..old boyfriend probably….bring knife just in case…..'_ Ivan thought as he put on a plain red shirt and blue jeans. Ivan grabbed his pocket knife and stuck it in his pocket. He lightly sat down and started to think about Toothless. '_maybe I could get him to start liking me again…..I could tell him am Hiccup in the future….no he wouldn't fall for that he's smart….maybe I could…what was that thing on his back….a saddle? Maybe I could build a new one! And maybe a new tail fin the one he had was all torn up! That's it! I'll-_

"IVAN GET DOWN HERE!" Ivan jumped his mother never yelled like that unless she was upset. Silently he opened his door and looked down; he still didn't like to look people in the eyes. When he finally looked up his eyes widened. He was looking at himself! Only in different clothing….

Ivan tried to speak but his voice was braking on him. That was when he heard a loud thud "HIC-JOSHUA!" Ivan heard the man say. It didn't take long before he black out as well along hearing his mother's worried cry.

***sigh* another short one sorry guys**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Evilkat23: at least we now know that in high pressure situations both Ivan and Hiccup tend to faint LOL!**_

**On with the story!**

Summary: Toothless was found by a bunch of scientist, frozen solid in a block of ice. They bring Toothless back to their lab and Believe it or not they manage to bring him back to life. Toothless escapes and starts looking for Hiccup, who he finds though isn't Hiccup though who he does find is a Hiccup lookalike…

_Toothless thoughts/human thoughts_

_**Toothless talking**_

**Ivan P.O.V**

I slowly began to wake up after seeing myself only wearing different clothing and….even though I didn't get a good glimpse I think he was missing a leg! Didn't Mr. Haddock say that my past self lost his leg? I mentally shook my head it can't be its impossible!

I suddenly heard my mom speak. "NO! Absolutely not!" oh boy she's mad then that one dude spoke.

"Please Irene! You don't understand my house is the first place they'll expect he can't live with me!"

"John! He looks EXACTLY like my son! I can't send him to school I can't do anything with him especially when Ivan's father comes home in a few days! He was there he knows I didn't have twins!"

I stopped dead when I heard this one was this guy wants my mom to take my lookalike in and two DAD was coming home when was mom going to tell me? I shook that thought away for now, and listened again because they started back up. "Why not just take him to an orphanage?" I heard mom ask.

"Yeah, why not just take him to a place where he'll be for how long? Four years maybe ….I can't put him though that I brought him here in this world it's already been hell for him! And I wouldn't be able to live with the guilt….."

"What do you mean four years? He's as old as Ivan!"

"Now that's what I thought! He's not sixteen he's fourteen he told me on the way here…."

Wow my lookalike is two years younger than me? That's shocking! I opened my eyes and let out a moan and sat up to see I was lying down in my dad's chair. I sat up and my mother and that guy was staring at me I got up and walked to the door, my mother stopped me "where are you going!" she barked I looked at her then spoke "some were where at least something makes since!" I said storming out of the building.

As I stormed out I decided that I was going to see Toothless and I didn't care if he wanted me there or not!

It took a few minutes but as I walked inside of Toothless's little makeshift hut I heard him growl at me, "look! I'm not in the happiest mood right now either! I'm sorry your rider is dead it's not my fault! Natural causes dude natural causes!"I yelled Toothless growled again but louder and more aggressive I knew that at that moment I had crossed the line. I let a sigh, "I'm sorry Toothless it's just …..things are starting to not make sense anymore! Not one bit! And I came here to beg for your forgiveness and for you to give me another chance….please?"

Toothless stopped growling and looked at me with confusion in his eyes; finally he began to slowly make his way to me, I extended my hand (the way Hiccup did when he wanted Toothless to trust him) and waited. Then I felt it, Toothless pressed his snout to my palm, he moved away and looked at me and I looked him. After a few minutes I spoke. "Does this mean you forgive me?"

A nod

"And does It mean…..I'm your rider?"

A headshake no

"Only Hiccup is your rider, am I correct?"

A nod.

"Are you still sad?"

Another nod.

"Can I make you a new saddle and tail fin?"

No reply.

Toothless looked at me like I was insane, then after a few minutes he replied.

A headshake no

I blinked at him, why wouldn't he want a new saddle and tail fin? The one he has on is old and rusty! Finally it clicked in my head why he wouldn't want one. Hiccup made his saddle and tailfin and he doesn't want the last piece of Hiccup away from him. I sighed, "I…..I….I should go…shouldn't I?"

A nod.

I left without another word, letting out a sigh I headed for home hoping that man and my lookalike was gone. As I got closer I saw his car was still there and I let out a growl and made my way up to the apartment, I walked down the hallway only to be stopped by Mr. Haddock.

"Oh! Mr. Haddock hello how are you, what 'up?"

"Ivan what's going on in your apartment I keep hearing yelling is everything alright?"

"Y-yelling? I have to go!"

I ran into the apartment, as I opened the door I whacked him with it. I heard him moan in pain I looked at him and winced a little. He was holding his nose I saw blood lightly trickle down. He glared at me but didn't say anything, as he walked passed me and grunted as if he was saying goodbye. I walked inside and started at mom then I realized that my lookalike wasn't with him or in the car. "Soooo….that kid is going to stay with us?" I asked mom bit her lip, "Ivan-

"MOM! He can't stay with us I mean if dad is coming-

"How do you know he's coming?"

"I heard you talk to that dude….mom….he can't stay!"

"Honey it's just for a few days….I promise…John said until the heat is off…"

"What did he do….kidnap the kid?"

Mom didn't reply she just bit her lip again, I decided I should go to my room. Mom didn't stop me halfway to my door I heard my mom sigh. I opened my door and my eyes widen my lookalike was holding my DVD player the cord was pulled out and he had it upside down looking mainly at back like he never seen one before. He saw me and dropped it; it landed on the ground with a loud thud I hope it didn't break. I turned my attention back to my lookalike he was up against the wall in the corner….scared most likely.

I took a step in my room he took a step to the side still against the wall every step I took he would take one step away from me. He was defiantly scared, hell for some reason I was scared. I looked at him more intent than I did when we first met he was defiantly missing a leg, and his clothes looked like it was made in a different time period like wool or something. I turned my attention to his other appearances. Because he was two years younger than me he was shorter and skinner than me. I turned away and picked up my DVD player, I plugged it back in and put it back next to the T.V.

I my lookalike started to move closer to me, I jumped back and he jumped back and hit the wall breathing heavily. I blinked before I could stop myself I laughed. Before I knew it I was on the ground laughing I was laughing so hard that tears came into the corners of my eyes. After a few minutes I stopped my laughing fit and looked up at my lookalike, he was staring at me like I was insane and honestly I think I was.

Finally after a half n' hour my lookalike spoke. "S-Should I-I be….." he trailed off not even bothering to finish his sentence. Slowly I stood up and walked over to him. I could tell he wanted to back up but since he was already against the wall. "what's your name?"

"…H-Joshua?"

They way he said it made my eyes narrow. "you made that sound like a question….what's your real name?"

"Joshua…"

I was not convinced.

"Name give it now…." I crossed my arms across my chest.

"H-H-H…." I could tell he wanted to tell me but something was stopping him. I watched as he put his hands in front of his mouth and take a few deep breaths. "I can't tell you…." He whispered so low that I thought it was the wind. I walked closer to him and put a hand on the younger ones shoulder, "you can tell me….." I said in a sincere voice. He looked up at me and finally he spoke "H-H-Hiccup Horrendous Haddock….T-The third"

I let go of his shoulder and backed up, before I could do or say anything else I fainted…again

**Evilkat23: good, good so far so good…crap I was going to tell you guys something but I forgot….OH YEAH!...crap…..oh well I'll remember later…I can't remember I know I was going to say something but WHAT!...OHHHHH YEAHHHHHH!...I was going to say…..I do believe that Hiccup is fourteen!...sorry if you believe that he's eighteen or sixteen but Ivan is sixteen because I think it's funny XD **


	10. Chapter 10

Summary: Toothless was found by a bunch of scientist, frozen solid in a block of ice. They bring Toothless back to their lab and Believe it or not they manage to bring him back to life. Toothless escapes and starts looking for Hiccup, who he finds though isn't Hiccup though who he does find is a Hiccup lookalike…

_Toothless thoughts/human thoughts_

_**Toothless talking**_

**HICCUP P.O.V**

It's been over three hours since Ivan fainted, I don't know why I mean is 'Hiccup' such a shocking name in this time era? It must be I guess. I started to look at all the cool contraptions in his room, he had a small black box on top of his dresser (do Viking even have dressers?) I squatted down and found a bunch of black buttons on the box. I stared at the buttons they all had some type of words on top of them I couldn't make out what the words say. I got back up my knees popped I lightly stretched out. After a few minutes I turned my head at the objects on top of the dresser one of them being that small box with a lot of buttons that I accidently dropped.

I heard a soft moan I turned over to Ivan and stood frozen. I don't know why but even though he looks like me, he scares me. Slowly he lifted his body up and looked like me. We just stared at each other, slowly he stood up and faced me his, he was a few inches bigger than me but I tried not to let it bother me. I looked into his green eyes while he looked into mine. After a few minutes he spoke, "I-I want to show you something…..follow me" he turned his heel and opened his door. He turned back around and looked at me, "come on…" slowly I began to walk, when I go closer to him I started acting he was like a dangerous dragon and one: avoided his gaze and two: started to fidget while I walked. He rolled his eyes and pushed me through the doorway. I let out a surprised yelp and landed on my face. My fake leg almost went flying off on the way.

I stood up and glared at him. He rolled his eyes and walked over to his mother. "hey mom me and Hic- I mean Josh are going to take a walk…..don't worry we won't be long come on Josh" I walked next to him and he waved his mother bye I waved to and we were out side of the big building within minutes.

It was a chilly night. A gust of wind blew by; I wrapped my arms tighter around myself and shivered. The only sounds I heard were the sound of our feet against the weird looking ground. _'What does Ivan want to show me? Will he hurt me?_ _He's going to kill me! No…..maybe… be on guard…..'_ I thought. I wiped a stray hair away from my left eye and sighed. The wind began to pick up, I wrapped my arms as tight I could and began to shiver again and shook my head.

I looked down and sighed again, suddenly I ran into Ivan who stopped abruptly. He looked at me and I looked at him. "You see that house over there?" Ivan asked breaking the ice; I looked where he looked there were a bunch of houses but one stood out, the roof was black and so where small parts of the walls. I looked at Ivan "what about it?" I asked not understanding what he wanted.

"Go inside…"

I stepped back in defense "why?" I asked my voice almost failed me. "Just do it…or I'll push you in….your choice" Ivan had a small smirk on his face when he said that, I let out a sigh and slowly walked toward the house, I opened the door and looked inside not going in yet. Everything inside the house was pitch black, "must have been on fire or something" I mumbled to myself, just then I felt a hand on my shoulder I turned around to face Ivan. I opened my mouth but before he could say anything Ivan gave me a hard swift shove inside the house. I let out a yelp that was the second time he pushed me though a doorway. As I sat up I heard the door slam shut behind me.

I turned around and growled I stood up and gave the door a quick kick. Why did Ivan want me in here so badly? What was-

**BAM!**

I turned around as quickly as I could and started to breathe heavily. "Hello?" I turned around and walked back to the door and tired to open it but Ivan kept a hold on the handle stopping me from going back out. "Ivan this isn't funny! Let me out!" I started to hit the door out of anger and fear.

**BAM CRASH!**

I let out a startled scream and turned back around. I started to breathe heavily again. My heart was pounding so hard I thought it would burst though my chest. "Hello? This isn't funny….I'm a Viking don't mess with me!" I yelled knowing it wasn't going to save me. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes just waiting for whatever or whoever to just come and hurt me. After a few minutes I felt it, a hot smelly breath just huff on me, lightly ruffling my hair. I opened my eyes only to see two huge yellow green cat like eyes stare back at me. I smiled a huge smile and I let out a sigh relief. "T-TOOTHLESS?" before I knew it I hugged him he seemed surprised but soon started to purr loudly. He was very happy to see me just as I was to see him. I sat down on the charcoaled ground and Toothless put his head on my chest and continued to purr. His purr vibrated against my chest I smiled and hugged him tighter against my chest I almost cried but I had to be strong. I put my head down on his head and he purred even louder. I soon found myself dozing off.

**IVAN P.O.V**

I let go of the door handle as soon as Hiccup stopped pounding on the door. I let out a soft sigh as I waited I walked away from the door. I heard Hiccup yell something but I knew what he yelled. I sat down on the ground and waited. I took out my iPod and scrolled though the songs till I found the song** 'monster'** by **'skillet'** I began to lightly sing along with the song.

"_i__t's scratching on the walls, in the closet, in the halls  
It comes awake and I can't control it  
Hiding under the bed, in my body, in my head  
Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?__  
__"_

I soon began to lightly bob my head along with the beat.

"_I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I feel like a monster!"_

I continued to sing along to the song for a few more verses till I grew bored of that and air drummed along and just mouthed the lyrics. It continued like that for three more songs, till eventually I decided to look at my watch. It was almost midnight I had to see what was going on. I stood up and walked over to the door. I turned the handle and opened the door, I looked inside and stopped dead in my tracks. Hiccup was asleep his head resting what looked like thin air. That's what I thought until the 'air' opened one of his yellow/green eyes glaring at me.

I stood there frozen, I instantly knew what that look meant, it was Toothless saying '_if you so much as wake him or step any closer I rip you limb from limb!' _ I bit my lip and bravely (or stupidly) took a step forward. Toothless growled at me showing me his teeth, I looked over at Hiccup who was unmoved by the dragon's growling. I blinked and looked back at Toothless I noticed that his eye pupil was in a thin slit. After a few seconds Toothless stopped growling and rubbed his head against Hiccup's chest. Hiccup was still asleep but lightly laughed and smiled. I wanted to wake him but I could tell that Toothless DID NOT wanted to be bothered. '_Well what do you expect? Toothless thought Hiccup was dead and now he's back!'_ I thought to myself and let out a groan.

I sat down and waited for Hiccup to wake. I lightly drummed my fingers against the ground earning a growl from Toothless. _'Grrrr yourself bud!'_ I thought angrily of course I didn't say it I said it let's just say I wouldn't see the light of day again. I turned my head away and sighed. I leaned back against the wall and started to count I gotten all the way to seventy-six before I fell asleep…..

_Ivan's dream_

_I wasn't in the little burnt house anymore; I don't even think I was in the city…_

_I was in the middle of what looks like a village from WAAAAAYYY back. I was also on my back laying down, there were a lot of people surrounding me I just focused on the main people in front of me they All looked around Hiccup's age maybe a little older, a VERY attractive girl with blue eyes and blonde hair was the first I noticed then right next her was another blond girl with brown eyes she too was pretty but not as pretty as the first. Next to her I'm guessing was either her older brother by a year or her twin I couldn't tell. Next to the boy was another blond boy but he was very pudgy and fidgety. Last but not lest was another guy with black hair under…..was that a Viking helmet? The pudgy boy had one too! And the brother and sister duo why am I just noticing this?_

"_You see he's fine! Can we go now people are going to notice were gone!" the boy with the black hair yelled, I opened my mouth to ask these people were I was and how in all that was good did they know me, but the attractive sister beat me to it. "Hiccup are you ok?"_

_Please tell she did not just call me Hiccup_

_Again I opened my mouth but some spoke before I could. "Of course he's not OK he fell from over a hundred feet in the air!" the very pretty one yelled. "I fell?" I asked sounding a little off the group looked at me then before anyone could say anything a voice that sounded like thunder came out. "EVERYONE MOVE I HAVE TO SEE MY SON! I SAID MOVE IT! IF YOU GUYS DON'T MOVE I'LL HAVE EXILED FASTER THAN YOU CAN BLINK!"_

_Slowly I sat up only to feel a intense pain (as much as you can in a dream) I let out a scream. "ODIN I SAID MOVE IT HE'S IN PAIN!" a man came from the crowd he was huge. He had big bulky arms and the biggest thickest beard I've ever seen. No way in hell was this Hiccup's father…_

_The man leaned down and grabbed my shoulders and started to shake me causing me even more pain. "Hiccup are you alright? Hiccup!...answer me please!" That's when I felt something hit my cheek with such force it hurt…_

_End dream_

"AHHHHH! GOD THAT HURT!" I yelled clutching my sting cheek. I looked up to see Hiccup he had my shoulders, "you hit me!" I yelled earning a growl from Toothless. Hiccup shook his head. "Nope sorry that was all Toothless….I did shake you though" I calmed down a little mainly because if I yell at the dragon or Hiccup I won't live to see another day. "oh well then…." I said standing up and stretching. "You where whimpering" Hiccup said that made me glare at him. "what?" I asked, he fidgeted a little then spoke. "You just started to whimper so I thought if I shook you, you would wake…but you didn't so I asked Toothless to hit you with his tail fin….."

I decided to just ignore him and look at the time and sighed "we have to get back its three O'clock in the morning and my mom probably had a panic attack. Hiccup looked at Toothless and hugged him the dragon let out a loud moan saying he didn't want Hiccup to leave. "I'm sorry bud but I have to go I promise I'll come back tomorrow ok?" Hiccup yelled trying not to break down in front of the dragon. Toothless whined and lightly nudged Hiccup. Hiccup looked at me and nodded we both left without a word.

**Sorry for the wait peoples! PLZ PLZ PLZ I'M BEGGING YOU REVIEW THEY MAKE FANFICTION GO ROUND!**


	11. Chapter 11

_**READ THIS!**_

_**Hi it's me again I wanted to thank all the reviewers XD and I shall name them right now!**_

**M.E.S 50 **

**Toothless-the-night-fury**

**Xtraitor  
miko in training**

**Demanicangel**

**Shugopop**

**link fangirl01**

**Redshark611**

**Voldyne**

**64madness**

**And last but not lest….**

**Night fury**

**Thank you all for following and not giving up on me even if I made a few spelling mistakes or rushed the chapter**

**Now on with the story!**

**IVAN'S****POV**

On the way back to the apartment Hiccup started to cry. It was somewhere between a normal sob and a I'm-having-a-hard-time-breathing sob. After a few minutes he calmed down, "you ok?" I asked. Honestly I think it upset him even more because he started to cry even harder. I sighed and waited till he calmed down again, he did after a few more minutes "why are you crying?" I asked before he could speak I interrupted him "I mean you should be happy! You and your dragon have been reunited! You shouldn't be crying you idiot"

"I'm crying because I'm so happy you jerk!" Hiccup yelled at me, I did feel kinda bad after saying that. "Sorry" I said looking away and letting the boy cry again but he didn't. "….Hiccup" I said stopping and looking at him he did the same to me. "….there is something you should know" I said I wanted to tell him about my dream why was I him? Was that really his father? I looked at him and opened my mouth but what came out wasn't what I wanted to tell him. "You have to come to school with me soon!" _'Damn'_ I thought as soon as that left my mouth.

He looked at me and cocked his head to the side. "School?" he asked I blinked '_they didn't have school back then?' _I let out a sigh. "Yes school…it's a place where people….go to learn things like math and other stuff….." I said, I continued to walk and Hiccup was right beside me. "Like what?"

"Ummmm….you'll have to find out in a few days….hmmm" '_I'm still suspended from school….and I can't tell mom or she'll kill me….I have to find something to do while-_

"Oh….will they teach me how to read and write in your language?"

I stopped dead in my tracks…..

"You can't read English?" I asked he shook his head "no"

"How can you speak it?"

He shrugged and walked in front of me I ran up to catch him. "Just the language they taught me how to speak" he said with a shrug I stared at him in disbelief. "No the teachers won't teach you that at my school you have to go all the way back to like first grade to learn that!" I yelled he looked at me and smiled. "Then will YOU teach me?" he asked getting in front of me smiling. "What?...I…..ummmm…ermm….I'm not….." I tried to get away out of it but my voice was failing me. Hiccup sighed and started to walk again as did I.

"I understand….I guess you only need the -what was the word again teachers? To teach me I guess they're better than you"

Was he insulting me? Oh it's on!

"I can teach you better than any teacher!"

"No, no I understand you can't teach me to read English so I guess-

"NO! I'LL TEACH YOU!" I barked making him smile

"Ok then if you want to"

"Yes I do!"

"Great! When will we start?"

Sometimes I really hate that Viking…..

I let out a sigh, "Tomorrow when I wake up for school I'll take you with me and-

"I thought they couldn't teach me?"

Another sigh "listen you're just going to follow me and where Toothless is hiding I'll teach you in there….don't tell my mom though ok?" he gave me a puzzled look and blinked. "Why can't I tell your mom I mean she'll be happy that you're teaching me right?" I stopped to open the apartment building door and shut it when me and Hiccup where inside. "She would but she doesn't know that I don't have school tomorrow or Thursday and I would like to keep it that way" Hiccup seemed to have understood because he nodded.

They walked to the apartment in silence. As soon as I opened the door my mother was there sitting in a chair waiting. Arm's a crossed her chest, a glare in her eyes I knew I was screwed. I smiled and awkwardly waved. "Hi…mom"

"WHERE HAVE YOU TOO BEEN?"

Yep so screwed….

"Mom I wanted-

"No accuses it's almost four in the morning now go to bed you have school tomorrow!"

"Yes mom"

I knew there was no point in ageing with her if I did well let's just say Toothless isn't the only one who scares me when he's angry.

**XXXOOO000XXX**

My alarm went off three hours later I let out a moan and sat up then laid back down, I let out a sigh and stared at the ceiling. I sighed again and rolled out of bed. I took a step forward only to fall down. I wasn't the only one who moaned that time. "Hiccup….why are you in my room?...I thought you slept in the living room?" I asked groggily propping up on my elbows. Not even bothering to get up or off of Hiccup. "I don't know….I wanted to stay with you…" Hiccup said just as tired as I was. "Can you get off?….your crushing me" Hiccup asked moaning again slowly I got off the younger brunette and turned on the light.

Hiccup's response to the light coming on like that was I scream then a moan. I looked at him and yawned then I took off my shirt which I had not bothered to take off last night. I felt like someone was staring at me, I turned around to see Hiccup staring at me mainly my chest. "Please stop staring your scaring me" I said, "the freckles on your shoulders and chest…." Mumbled Hiccup I stared at him again and sighed "ok what about-

"I….you…the freckles are exactly the same as mine see!" Hiccup took off his shirt and to my amazement he was right where a freckle was on me it was on the exact same place on Hiccup. We stared at each other for a for a few seconds until I broke the glance and grabbed a pair of blue jeans and a shirt that had the words 'kingdom hearts' written across the front and 'Heartless rule' in the back and threw it at Hiccup. "Here if your going out then you're wearing normal clothes not and Viking stuff" he seemed to have understood because he put the shirt on.

I started to get dress as well, I put on a pair of green skinny's (yes even Ivan wears skinny's) and a neon orange shirt. I turned back around see Hiccup had his pants on but they were unbuttoned and unzipped. I blinked and laughed a little "here I'll show you how to button and zip pants" I said smiling I walked up to him and grabbed the button first. Normally I wouldn't do this for anyone because it's weird but Hiccup didn't know how to do normal stuff now so I figured just this once wouldn't hurt. "Okay" I said "you see the button?" I asked Hiccup nodded "you take it like this and you put I though the hole on the other side…..got it?" I asked he again nodded. "Good…now the zipper's easy….you just pull this little thing up or down" I did it a few times and he smiled. After that I smiled again and grabbed a pair of socks and put them on. After that I put on my green converse. I then grabbed one of my red converse and on sock and threw them at Hiccup who caught them with ease.

He put on the sock but he had it on the wrong way. '_I'm gonna be here a while' _I thought as I showed his how to put the sock on. He did put the shoe on the right way but he couldn't tie. I let out a sigh and showed how to do it he seemed to have caught on then I untied the shoe and told him to tie it himself to see if he actually go it. To my amassment he did. With that I lightly tapped him and we both left the apartment. I did take my back pack with me because it had all the stuff I need to teach Hiccup how to read and write in our language. As we left the building and turned the corner I grabbed Hiccup and threw him against the side of another building, the one person I didn't want to see was here and he was waiting for me.

Gary.


	12. Chapter 12

_**YA'LL WEREN'T EXPECTING THIS FAST OF AN UPDATE HUH? LOL **_

_**Read the story and review**_

**HICCUP'S P.O.V**

I don't know what's going on. Why did Ivan just grab me and throw me against a wall? Did I do something? I asked myself as Ivan lightly peered around the corner his head then snapped back and looked at me. "Follow me" he whispered and silently creped behind the building and quickly threw me against the wall again and peered over the corner again. What in Odin's name was going on? He suddenly grabbed my arm and quickly ran to the other side of the building he didn't slam me against the wall this time I was thankful for that. He looked at me and mouthed the word 'listen' had to stain my ears in order to hear what Ivan was hearing.

A conversation between two guys I'm guessing. "Are you sure he's here Gary…he could have left"

"No! He's here…..I'm gonna teach that son of a bitch a lesson you don't mess with me like that!"

"Gary….."

"Russell didn't you say you so someone that looked like his twin or something leave with him?"

"Yeah it's freaky…why do you think Ivan was in the burnt house anyway?"

"Who knows kids a freak? Probably just wanted to screw around with that lookalike of his"

"Gross man…..well….the kid was crying….but still for all we know that could be his cousin or something!"

Before either one of them could say anything Ivan grabbed my wrist I looked at him he put his fingers to his lips telling me to shush just then he picked up a rock and threw it, it landed with a loud echo just then the sound of feet going to were the rock landed started in my ears. Ivan started to run off just then a voice rang out. "GARY! THEY'RE OVER HERE IVAN IS RUNNING AWAY!"

Ivan ran faster the problem with that was my Prosthetic leg. Granted I can run with it on but not as fast as Ivan was pushing it. "Ivan we need to slow down!" I yelled but he just shook his head "no Hiccup not till we get to the house! We'll be safe there!" Ivan yelled back. Just then I felt arms wrap around my waist and harshly pull me away from Ivan…..damn and we were so close to the house too. Ivan turned around and glared at the person holding me back. "Gary let go of him!" he yelled pointing a finger at Gary. I felt my breathing get heavier as Gary spoke. "Well let's see yesterday you embarrassed me in public!...so I think He should make up for it!"

"What LET GO OF ME?" I started to yell and struggle but this Gary jerk had me in a tight hold. "Gary I'm going to tell you one more time…..GO!" Ivan seethed at Gary. Gary ignored Ivan and looked down at my leg "well, well, well what do we have here?" Ivan grabbed my pants leg and pulled it up revealing a wooden leg. I let out a shaky breath. Everything happened so fast that I could barely register what just happened. Ivan ran over and punched Gary in the face causing me to fall to the ground I started to crawl away to a safe distance. As I gotten a good ten feet I saw that the other guy plus Gary where now fighting Ivan. I looked around for a weapon all I found was a stick I quickly hit it against the ground a few times to see if it was strong and thank Odin it was.

"Ivan!" I yelled throwing him the stick. Ivan caught the stick and started to hit Gary with it. As Ivan started to beat up the two, I started to think of the differences between me and him. Granted we lookalike, but it's just he thinks violence is the answer sometimes, I don't trust me I don't. Just then Gary bent over and grabbed something from his shoe and pointed it at Ivan, it was still dark out so I couldn't see what it was. Whatever it was I caused Ivan to stop and drop the stick. "Back off!" Gary growled and Ivan backed up. Gary started to walk over to me still holding the thing out to Ivan. Gary grabbed me by my arm, and on closer inspection I realized he was holding a weird looking dagger. He put the dagger to my throat causing both Ivan and Russell gasp. "M-Man just calm down!" Russell yelled Ivan narrowed his eyes and growled. "Aww did I make mama dog mad?…..I guess I'll have to kill the puppy then!"

Gary lightly pressed the dagger to my throat, what I did next was just a force of an old habit. "TOOTHLESS!" I yelled. Gary stopped pressing and looked at me, along with Russell….Ivan just hid his face in his hands and shook his head. "Toothless? If that's what you want to be then fine!" Gary punched the side of my face causing me to fall to the ground. Remember when I called for Toothless a few seconds ago? Yeah well he heard my call and came running just in time to see what Gary just did. He wasn't too happy.

Toothless started to growl, causing Gary to turn his to the shadows, I stood up and saw Toothless's green/yellow eyes and so did Gary. Gary turned to me and put the dagger to my throat again. "What the hell is that thing? TELL ME!" I responded as calmly as possible and said "that? Oh that's Toothless!" Gary wasn't impressed so I decided to show him what Toothless looks like. "Toothless! Come here! And show Gary what you look like!" Toothless was still growling as he walked into the dim lighting. Gary dropped the knife and dropped to the ground. He started to babble inaudible sentences. Before I knew it both Gary and Russell ran away screaming. Toothless snorted and walked over to me. He gave me a quick lick on the face then he looked at Ivan and did the same thing. Ivan smiled and wiped the dragon saliva off his face.

"That should keep Gary away for awhile don't you think Hiccup?" He asked laughing I laughed too. Ivan bent down next to me and picked up the forgotten dagger. "I knew he took my knife!" Ivan exclaimed put it in his pocket. "Knife?" I asked blinking as I got up. "Yeah…..just another word for…ummmm…..dagger I think is the word from back then"

"Oh" I turned away and patted Toothless on the snout I then hugged him. "I love you, you overgrown lizard!" I yelled. I know it was random but I didn't really care, I loved him because we were the last of our kind. I was the last Viking and he was the last dragon. We really needed each other. Ivan chuckled at me and sighed. "C'mon lets go back to….Toothless's little hut and teach you some English…..ok!" Ivan yelled happily I smiled and nodded "yeah sounds like a plan!"

**XXXXxxx000xxxXXX**

**IVAN'S P.O.V**

It's been over three hours since Gary attacked me and Hiccup yes, I was a little mad at Hiccup ruining our secret like that but I soon remembered Gary was labeled as a pathological liar around here so I don't believe anyone would believe him….unless he runs into that Marie chick from a few days ago.

I've been teaching Hiccup the basics of learning English. So first up the alphabet, he is a pretty fast learner, I only had to recite it once and he got it spot on. But just because he was a fast learner didn't make him a fast writer. It took him an hour to write it down letter by letter. I know what I did next was pretty mean but I had to make sure he got it right, I grabbed a clean piece of paper and then I took the paper with the alphabet away and told him to write it all again, I then hid the paper with the alphabet.

He smiled and started to write down the letters after a little bit he gave me the paper I looked at it and much to my surprise he got every letter right in all the right places and his penmanship was neat and readable. "Did you practice while I was asleep?" I asked still in amazement. He smiled again then shook his head. "No why?" he asked innocently.

"It normally takes a person who doesn't know the English language months to figure out!"

"I don't know it just comes to me as easy"

"Well we still have a lot to learn so don't get too cocky!"

Hiccup just shrugged and sat down. "Hey Ivan?"

"Yes"

"What's does K-I-N-G-D-O-M- H-E-A-R-T-S spell?"

"What?"

"K-I-N-G-D-O-M-H-E-A-R-T-S!"

I had no idea what he was spelling to me; I blinked at him and sighed. '_Ok Ivan k-i-n-….of course!'_

"Ok one it's two words….two it spells kingdom hearts!"

"Kingdom hearts?...what does that mean?"

"It's a video game!" I said happily then mentally slapped myself. There was going to be a lot of questions coming up. "Video game? What's that?" I let out a whistle this was going to be a tough to explain…..

**MWAHAHHHAHAHAH! Poor Ivan even if he did explain video game he would have to explain a lot more.**


	13. Chapter 13

**HICCUP'S P.O.V**

I sat and listened to Ivan as he explained to me what a video game was. It was something that went into a _gaming counsel? _That was hooked to a _TV? _ And normally you play with a _controller? _ What in Odin's name are these strange things? I was going to ask Ivan but he seemed confused just tell me what a video game was. So I just smiled and nodded. After he explained what a video game was we went back to our lesson. Toothless was hovering over me watching me write and spell he seemed just as confused as I was. I looked up at him and smiled he gave me a toothless smile and then nudged my head with his. I smiled then looked at Ivan who noticed my glanced and smiled back. That's when he took out a weird looking slender thing from his pocket "music?"

There he goes again with the fancy words I have yet to learn….

I blinked he smiled and walked up to me he gotten down on his knees and pressed a button.

Before anything happened Ivan looked at me and smiled again "a lot of people call me gay for listing to her but I like her"

_(a/n please don't take the 'Gay' thing to heart he's just saying I love this song! Oh if u don't like it then skip over it) _

_**You're a good soldier**__**  
**__**choosing your battles**__**  
**__**pick yourself up**__**  
**__**and dust yourself off**__**  
**__**and back in the saddle**_

It was very intrusting to hear this. It had a weird sound to it I couldn't really explain it, I looked over at Ivan who was lightly moving his head side to side.

_**You're on the frontline**__**  
**__**everyone's watching**__**  
**__**you know it's serious**__**  
**__**we're getting closer**__**  
**__**this isn't over**__**  
**_

_**The pressure is on**__**  
**__**you feel it**__**  
**__**But you've got it all**__**  
**__**Believe it**__****_

_**When you fall get up**__**  
**__**Oh, oh...**__**  
**__**And if you fall get up**__**  
**__**Oh, oh...**_

I looked around and before I knew it was doing the same thing Ivan.

_**Tsamina mina**__**  
**__**Zangalewa**__**  
**__**Cuz this is Africa**__****_

_**Tsamina mina eh eh**__**  
**__**Waka Waka eh eh**__****_

_**Tsamina mina zangalewa**__**  
**__**Anawa aa**__**  
**__**This time for Africa**_

With little to no warning Ivan put the weird thing down and grabbed my hands and started to spin me around in a circle.

_**Listen to your god**__****_

_**this is our motto**__**  
**__**your time to shine**__**  
**__**Dont wait in line**__**  
**__**Y vamos por Todo**_

No other boy or person had ever done this or shown me this much interest or attention, hell, I don't even think Astrid did.

_**People are raising**__**  
**__**Their Expectations**__**  
**__**Go on and feed them**__**  
**__**this is your moment**__**  
**__**No hesitations**__****_

_**Today's your day**__**  
**__**I feel it**__**  
**__**you paved the way**__**  
**__**Believe it**_

Ivan suddenly let go of one of my hands and started to twirl me in circle….I fell because of my prosthetic fell off when he did that.

_**If you get down get up, oh oh**__**  
**__**When you get down get up, eh eh**__**  
**__**Tsamina mina zangalewa**__**  
**__**This time for Africa**__**  
**__**Tsamina mina, eh eh**__**  
**__**Waka waka, eh eh**__**  
**__**Tsamina mina zangalewa**__**  
**__**Anawa a a**__**  
**__**Tsamina mina, eh eh**__**  
**__**Waka waka, eh eh**__**  
**__**Tsamina mina zangalewa**__**  
**__**This time for Africa**_

Toothless let out a tiny roar when I fell and growled at Ivan but when I started to laugh he stopped and just glared at Ivan. Ivan walked over and picked up my fake leg and handed it to me.

_**Ame la mejole biggi biggi mubbo wa ET to Zet**__**  
**__**Asi tsu zala makyuni biggi biggi mubbo from East to West**__**  
**__**Asi waga waga ma eh eh waga waga ma eh eh**__**  
**__**Tendency suna tsibuye cuz this is africa...**_

I notice a difference in the voice as I put my leg. I didn't think much of it. Just then Ivan grabbed me again and tried the twirling thing again. This time I didn't fall.

_**Tsamina mina, Anawa a a**__**  
**__**Tsamina mina**__**  
**__**Tsamina mina, Anawa a a**__****_

_**Tsamina mina, eh eh**__**  
**__**Waka waka, eh eh**__**  
**__**Tsamina mina zangalewa**__**  
**__**Anawa a a**__**  
**__**Tsamina mina, eh eh**__**  
**__**Waka waka, eh eh**__**  
**__**Tsamina mina zangalewa**__**  
**__**this time for Africa**__****_

_**  
**__**Django eh eh**_

_**Django eh eh**____**  
**__**Tsamina mina zangalewa**__**  
**__**Anawa a a**_

_**This time for Africa**_

_**We're all Africa**___

By the time the song ended both of us were out of breath. Toothless glared at Ivan and walked back over to me. Ivan rolled his eyes and started to put the stuff away. "What are you doing?" I asked not knowing why he was doing so. "it's almost Noon that's when I…We have to get home(1)"

"Oh….ok….was that singing?" I asked he looked at me and nodded. "oh we have singing in Berk but not like that….what were those noises in the background of the song?"

"Oh…..instruments"

"What?"

"Really you don't have instruments in Berk?"

"Nope just the occasional singing of how my dad Stoic is the best leader they had"

I heard Toothless snort in the background saying he doesn't think so. I rolled my eyes then turned to Ivan who shook his head. "C'mon we have to leave" Ivan said walking past me. I swallowed a lump in my throat and said goodbye to Toothless who didn't want me to leave…he chomped on the back of Ivan's shirt that I was wearing to prove it. "Toothless! I'll come back tonight I promise!" I yelled trying to get out of his bite/grip. Toothless whined and let me go.

"Don't worry we will be back tonight just hang tight" Ivan said as he light grabbed my wrist and pulled me out. I heard Toothless whine one more time. As we walked down , what Ivan called it, the street Ivan spoke "you really love that dragon don't you?" I nodded "yes with all my heart I can't believe I'm saying this but at one point I loved him more than I love my own dad…."

"Why?"

"He was always there for me"

Ivan let it drop after a said that honestly I didn't think he was expecting that answer to come out. Neither of us asked or said anything on the way to the building. As we got inside and up the stairs we started to hear faint yelling coming from inside the ,again what Ivan calls it, apartment. I looked at Ivan who paled a bit. Ivan put his ear to the door and told me to do the same thing I stated to understand what the people were saying.

One was Mrs. Newlands the other was a male.

"I am NOT paying for another greedy mouth to feed Irene! One the phone I told you NO!"

"Jason please-

"SHUT UP! You heard me Irene GOD!"

I heard something brake inside then I looked over at Ivan he was clawing the door with his nails.

"I can't just kick him out on the street Jason!"

"I told you to SHUT UP! It's not hard!"

There was a silence. Ivan lightly tapped me I looked at him. "listen…dad isn't going to like this but come on we're going in"

Ivan grabbed my wrist and opened the door…..

**Howdy! Lol cliff hanger lol ;p lol ok**

**1: Ivan is starting to acknowledge Hiccup as not just his lookalike but more like a family member.**_**  
**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Ivan's P.O.V**

I let go of Hiccup's wrist and crossed my arms across my chest as dad looked at us dumbfounded. Honestly I don't think he can tell the difference between us. Dad growled and grabbed me by my forearm. "Look Irene this is how you get rid of a pest!" my dad almost threw me out the door if it wasn't for Hiccup he might of. Hiccup ran up to my dad and grabbed his arm.

"No please!-

"Shut it Ivan I don't need your bull shit!"

It hit me like a ton of bricks…he was drunk…..that why he can't really tell the difference between us.

"I'm not Ivan! Sir! Please listen!" My dad dropped me and turned to Hiccup. "So you're the rodent that's been takin' up my house!" with a quick movement my dad took out his knife and started to wobble a bit. My mom went hysterical. I got up and ran over to Hiccup taking out the knife Gary dropped earlier and turned it on dad. "Back off dad!"

"Move boy!"

I felt Hiccup shift around behind me. "You're not hurting him dad I don't care how plastered you are!" dad growled and tackled me. I heard two screams, Hiccup ran away and honestly I didn't blame him. Dad managed to knock the knife out of my hand and now he was trying to stab me. I quickly grabbed his hands slowing his attack down but not completely stopping him. I let out a scream of frustration I managed to push my dad off me just enough to slip under him and grab my knife. Just as I wrapped my fingers around the handle dad managed to grab me. I screamed again and stabbed him with the knife no where vital thank god I just got his leg. My dad screamed and started to writhe on the floor.

I got up and ran out of the apartment like Hiccup did. I can hear my mom scream on the top of her lungs even when I was outside. I felt the cold air lightly touch my skin. (Even though it was only one in the afternoon) I stopped when I saw Hiccup sit on the edge of the curb hugging my jacket closer to his body. I walked over and lightly touched his shoulder he jumped and stared at me. "I'm sorry" he whispered I looked at him and shook my head. "It's not your fault my dad….he gets nasty when he drinks" I said lightly patting his shoulder. Hiccup looked away and sighed. "….what are we going to do?" I asked myself out loud Hiccup shrugged.

I let out another sigh. "I won't be going back home for a while…..you defiantly can't come back…..what are we going to do?" I sat down next to Hiccup and sighed, "We could….run" I looked at Hiccup what did he mean by that?

"What?"

"Run….run away?"

Did Hiccup go insane? Running away was what a coward does! And I am not a coward!...yes I am….

"Where too and how?" I asked he looked at me and smiled. "We could ride Toothless but in order to do that I need to make him a new tailfin…..as for where too…..I'll let you decide"

I went quite I mean running away…my mom would have a heart attack then a panic attack…

"How long will it take to make a new tailfin?"

"Well if I work nonstop I say…..around three maybe four hours"

I went quite again….people are in fact after Hiccup and Toothless…..I could protect Hiccup…..but I can't just leave my mom!...she can take care of herself…

"I always wanted to go to Japan" I said Hiccup cocked his head to the side and looked at me innocently "Ja-pan? What's that?"

I smiled "a place where most Video games come from…..it's also a place where we can hide and not get caught" I stood up and so did Hiccup. "Okay Japan it is….I'm going to need directions! And is it far?" I looked at him dumbfounded he was serious about the Japan thing. "Yes it's far! It's on the other side of the world!"

"Ummmm…. well we're gonna make a lot of stops on the way there then"

We stood in silence Hiccup was the one to break the ice. "Is there a forge around here somewhere?"

"No…..but I do know what you can use!"

**XXXxxxooo000xxxxXXXX**

Hiccup wasn't joking when he said it would take up to four hours to make a new tailfin for Toothless. After finishing it and putting it on the dragon it worked perfectly. I told Hiccup to stay with Toothless for awhile I needed to do something. I ran all the way to my friends Kayla's house it was around four O' Clock so she should be home.

I picked up a rock and chucked it at her window. It made a loud clank. I heard a small scream. I saw a shadow storm up to the window and open it. "I HAVE A DOOR YOU KNOW!" Kayla snapped. Kayla was a nice girl but you piss her off she goes evil bitch on your ass.

"I know but I don't know if my mom called your mom yet just let me in!" I yelled she rolled her eyes and pulled me in the window. "God Ivan" I heard her snap. "Listen I need a map from here to Japan!" Kayla glared at me. If looks could kill I'd be dead by now. "What?" she said in a slight hiss. "How many pleases is going to take for you to give in?" I said returning her glare. "None! 'Cause I'm not giving in!"

"Please"

"Ivan why in all hell do you need a map to Japan?"

"Please, please, please, please!"

"Stop!"

"Please, please, please, please, please, please, please!"

"No Ivan"

"Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, pllllleeeeeeaaaassssseeeeeee"

"IF IT WILL GET YOU TO SHUT UP!"

"YAY!"

"I hate you…."

"Deep down you know you love me"

I said with a smirk as we walked into the next room. Kayla walked over to her computer and started to type stuff in after a few minutes I heard the printer go off. Kayla snatched the paper out of the printer and threw it at me "here now get out!"

I walked outside I turned around to say thank you but before I could say anything Kayla spoke first. "By the way you mom did call! I hope you know it's a stupid thing you're doing and you're going to break your mothers heart by doing this…but it's not my life I messing up…again!" with that she slammed the window shut and stormed away. I shook my head and walked back to the shelter. I opened the door and was greeted by Hiccup and Toothless both smiling I showed Hiccup the map he nodded and showed me the places we my need to stop at I nodded and agreed. With that all three of us took off…


	15. Chapter 15

**Ivan's P.O.V**

It's been a week since me, Hiccup, Toothless took off it was amazing for me it was the first time I ever flew anything. That's right I never even flew on a plane. First a clutched on to Hiccup like he was a lifeline then after about an hour or two I stopped squeezing him and sighed I looked down and gulped the sea was right below us one wrong move and we could all fall down to our deaths. I looked down again and saw even though we were right above our possible death sight it was very beautiful. It sparkled the reflection of the full moon I noticed that Toothless was slowly going closer to the water. After the water was in touching distance I let one arm stay clutched to Toothless and I let the other drop to touch the salty water. After I touched it Toothless went back up. I leaned over to Hiccup and spoke  
"does that dragon of yours read minds?" I heard Hiccup laugh.

"I don't know it does seem like he can doesn't it?"

I nodded and laughed with him Toothless didn't find that so funny. I quick swing of the ear and Hiccup shut-up. "Hiccup?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you really fourteen?"

"Where did that come from?"

"You just don't seem like it!"

There was a silence Hiccup just shook his head and never asked anymore questions. I took out the map and sighed "Hiccup?"

"Yeah!"

"There should be small town coming up in the next hour! We need to stop and rest there!"

"Ok gotcha!"

I folded the map and put it back in pocket. "Out of curiosity what's the town's name!"

"ummmm….I think it was called Lehigh Acres!"

Hiccup nodded and continued to steer. You see I live in Illinois which is pretty far from Florida. That's where I and Hiccup are going to get our supplies because Japan is across the sea it will take us weeks to get there so we need to stop and pack up. Luckily I always bring my money with me which is over two hundred dollars. As you can see I don't trust my dad.

"Ivan is that it?"

I nodded it was a small town. "Yeah land where no lights are over….there!" I pointed to the spot. Hiccup and Toothless landed. After we landed and grabbed my backpack and walked over to the street. Hiccup followed along with Toothless. Luckily Hiccup landed right across from a gas station. "Ok Toothless stay here! Hiccup come with me….Toothless we'll be back" Toothless didn't like that idea he grabbed on to the back to Hiccups shirt and sat down. "Really? Again?" I yelled "just go Ivan I'll stay with Toothless" I grumbled and walked across the street. I walked into the gas station the first thing I noticed was that the cashier was staring at me. I started to grab some food. I grabbed some fruits, a few can foods that I could open, some drinks and placed them all on the counter. The man looked at them then me. "you look familiar…..you come by often?"

I shook my head "no sir" the man started to scan the items. I looked down at the books and started to think of how I haven't been teaching Hiccup much. I began to feel bad. "Aright that all?"

"No actually do you sell books?"

"Some why?"

"Do you have the book 'Memoirs of a Geisha'?"

"The one with the Chinese chick?"

I sighed and was real close to going off on the man.

"No she's Japanese there's a difference!"

"Japanese, Chinese can't tell the difference! They both have slanted eyes…I'll go check"

As the man left to the back I realized why he said I looked familiar.

A poster not just any poster a missing children's Poster was right behind him! And guess who was the biggest picture on there…..

I jumped over the counter and ripped the picture off of the wall. "Hey!"

I jumped back over the counter and stood there like I did nothing wrong. The man came back he slapped the book down and smiled "last copy! You're in luck!"

"Thank you…please just round it up"

I said with a smile holding the ripped Picture behind my back.

**XXX000OOOXXX**

"Hey Hiccup I got you something!" I yelled I never got an answer. I called his name again and ran over to see him and Toothless snuggled together sleeping. "It has been a long flight hasn't it" I said with a chuckle I would have let him sleep with Toothless the problem was that even though no one saw us at night was because of Toothless but when the day comes we will be seen. I bent down a lightly shook Hiccup. Hiccup opened his eyes and stared at me "I know you must be tired but we have to find a safe place to rest ok? The brunette nodded and yawned then he slowly got up. He almost fell over I quickly caught him. "I just closed my eyes for a second" Hiccup said as he steadied himself.

Toothless opened one of his eyes and growled. "I'm sorry Toothless, don't worry there are a lot of foreclosed Houses around here" I said "foreclosed?" Hiccup asked with a big yawn. "Yeah it means nobody lives there it'll be safe I promise!" I said as Hiccup and Toothless slowly worked the sleepiness out of them. "Wait we just got here….how do you know there are empty houses?"

"Oh a guy told me"

"Okay where to then?"

I pointed to the direction and we both walked off. We walked in silence for a little bit. I finally broke the silence " there is going to be a change of plans Hiccup…"

"like what?"

"we're staying here"

"what about Japan?"

"no….it's too far"

"oh…"

"oh! Here I forgot to give you this"

I took the book out of the plastic bag and handed it to him. He looked at it and then at me "it's too dark to see anything" I smiled "oh right….umm wait till morning then because I don't know if the house will have electricity"

"Electricity?"

I sighed and then yawned "I'll explain tomorrow" I said in mid-yawn. Hiccup nodded then gave me the book back, I put it in a plastic bag and sighed and continued to walk in silence. Finally I spotted the houses the cashier mentioned. I walked over to one with a weird tree in the front yard; the grass was brown and dry while the tree in the yard was overgrown. I walked up to the door and jiggled it only to find it locked. I took a knife out of my pocket and started to pick the lock. "What are you doing?"

"Advice for the future…. Learn how to pick locks"

"Pick locks?"

"Yeah….open door that are locked by picking-GOT IT"

I opened the door and allowed Hiccup and Toothless in first then shut it. The house was completely and totally empty I walked over to the light switch and started to flip then sighed when it stayed dark. "I figured" was all I said I looked over expecting a reply but what I saw made me laugh. Hiccup and Toothless where again fast asleep. I yawned and walked over to then and laid down a few feet away from the two. I was almost a sleep when I felt something grab my pant leg and pull me; I let out a small scream. I looked up to see that Toothless was the culprit. I looked over and saw Hiccup was right next to me. Still fast asleep I looked at Toothless who let go of my leg and lay back down. I sighed and flopped over on my stomach I heard Hiccup mummer something but ignored it. "Astrid…..Dad" I rolled my eyes and sighed I didn't know Hiccup talked in his sleep. I felt the my head tip and brought it back up. Before I knew it I was fast asleep.


	16. Chapter 16

**HICCUP'S P.O.V**

I felt something shake me, I didn't want to wake I wanted to stay a sleep forever. I felt the shaking get rougher and rougher finally I opened my eyes. "Hiccup, Hiccup get up we have to go NOW!" I was pulled up I looked at Ivan still tired. "What in Odin name is going on? What time is it?" I asked before Ivan could answer a voice from outside alerted me.

"You have five seconds to get of there now!"

Toothless growled I looked at Ivan fully awake now. "Ivan who is that?"

Ivan didn't answer he just grabbed my wrist and ran towards the other room Toothless followed, we all entered an average size room, Toothless was barely able to fit though the door. Ivan turned around and slammed the door shut. Ivan walked over to the handle and something made a small sound. I noticed weird lights of red and blue. I walked over to the window and saw those weird shaped machines along with people it was too dark see their faces or clothes. "Cops….god there was a silent alarm I should have guessed" I hear Ivan mumble. "Cops?" I ask Ivan shakes his head, "I'll explain later" Ivan said as he walked over to the window. Just then a pounding came at the door. "Open the door now!"

The pounding began to get louder and louder. I put my hands up to my ears to block it out Toothless ran up to me and was trying to comfort me. "The door isn't going to hold…go….Hiccup you and Toothless get out of here!"

"No" I said letting go of my ears. "God damnit Hiccup get out of here!"

"No!"

That's when the door gave out. Ten men all came running in; Toothless growled and swatted them away like fly's with his tail. The men were surprised by the attack and took out weird things made out of metal. "freeze! Put your hands in the air both of you!" one man yells I didn't understand. That's when I made a big mistake I ran to Toothless.

I heard a loud unusual noise behind me; I felt a sharp pain enter my one good leg. Before I knew it I was on the ground screaming my lungs out. Something was shooting pain in my leg like I had just been hit by a fire ball. "I told you to freeze!" I barely make out what the guy says. "STOP!" Ivan yells I continue to scream. I started to flop around on the floor like a fish out of water. Toothless started to make worried noises, "MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOP!" I yell not caring if it's Viking way or not, Toothless growled and charged at the man, Toothless swatted the men again with his tail, Ivan ran over to me and with one quick movement removed the source of my pain. I continued to flop around it still hurt just not as bad. I couldn't say anything I had no control over my body anymore.

That's when I blacked out.

**XXX000OOOOXXXxxxx**

I opened my eyes then let out a yawn. I slowly sat up and looked around it was day time now and I was in a forest. A forest? How in Odin's name did I get in a forest? I got up only to fall back down the pain in my one good leg was horrible and back. After taking a deep breath I lifted my pants leg and looked at my leg. I saw two small holes, how can two small holes cause so much pain? "Oh you're up?" I jerked my head to the side to see Ivan and Toothless, Ivan had his arms full with wood I looked at him and nodded I don't know why my voice was failing me at that moment. Toothless started to nuzzle me and purred. I hugged his head and he purred louder.

Finally I spoke "m-my l-leg-

Ivan cut me off.

"It should stop hurting in awhile…don't worry"

"w-what did t-they do to m-me"

"It's what we call in this time period being tazed"

"T-ta-

"It means to get electrocuted…I gotta say you're lucky you didn't have your other leg"

"W-Why?"

"Because there are two things that shoot the electricity into your body and one hit the leg you have and one hit your wooden leg in other words you only got half tazed"

"Oh"

"After you blacked out I grabbed you and jumped on Toothless's back and we ran out of the window…..you can bet the other cops were surprised" Ivan said clearing up a little of my confusion. "d-did they taze you too?" Ivan shook his head. "No"

Toothless continued to nuzzle me and purred. "I'm fine b-bud"

"Oh! And don't worry about your stutter that should go away as well"

"H-how do y-you know s-so much about b-being t-tazed?"

"Did I ever tell you I wasn't always the nice kid?"

I shook my head, "I used to be in a gang-

I opened my mouth but Ivan cut me off. "I'll explain later…..now I used to do bad stuff like steal things that didn't belong to me, or skip school…..hell I even made a little girl cry….but one day I did something awful…"

Toothless rested his head in my lap and fell asleep; I looked at Ivan begging him to continue.

"I….did drugs like….weed or cocaine….and there was a little safe house me and my so called friends would go to…..one day the cops were called and my friends bailed, they left me there… I was high….I attacked the cop and I got tazed…."

I really did know what to say finally I spoke what I said was cold but for some reason I felt I had to say it. "you and me may lookalike….but we are different in many ways"

Ivan nodded "you're right…..but…..in a way…..we are the same besides are look"

"We both wanted to be something we are not…."

We sat there in silence I leaned in and put my head on Ivan's shoulder "I'm tired" I said sounding like a little kid I felt Ivan nod his head. "I'm tired too Hiccup…."

"Ivan?"

"Yes?"

"Why are we running again?"

"I don't know?"

I stood up and sighed Toothless looked at me with wonder, "Ivan…..I think it's time….you go home"

**HAHAHAHAH CLIFFY OBEY THE CLIFFY lol poor Ivan and Hiccup they never get a break do they? **


	17. Chapter 17

**HICCUP'S P.O.V**

"Hiccup we can't-

"You didn't hear me Ivan….I said I think it's time YOU go home….me and Toothless….we need to go back to Berk….."

Ivan jumped up out of anger and surprise "NO! Out of the question! I am not going home without you!"

"Ivan….listen I can't live with you and haven't you seen it by now…..I'm ruining your life…"

Ivan began to shake his head. "I can't believe you just said that Hiccup you are not running my life!" I began to feel the anger course though my veins, I also felt tears sting my eyes but didn't fall. "Yes I am if it wasn't for me you would be back at home! You would be with your mom….can't see Ivan….everything that have happened to you so far is because of me!" I yelled Ivan step forward glaring at me, I before I knew it I was on the ground touching my stinging cheek. "You're an idiot!" Ivan snapped Toothless started to growl not at all happy. Ivan acted like he couldn't hear Toothless. "I would of runaway eventually! But you know what! If I would have runaway and you weren't here then I think I would have gone back to doing drugs! Hiccup can't you see you are making my life better not ruining it!"

Before I could even react Ivan grabbed me and put me into a tight hug. "Ivan….I'm sorry but…..you have to go home….and I have to do the same…..I promise I'll come back….please….let me bring you home…." Ivan didn't reply automatically, I heard him sigh he then let go of me I looked right into his eyes. "Alright….you can bring me home…but you have to promise you will come back to Springfield Illinois!"

"Ivan I promise…"

Ivan nodded; Toothless walked over to me and purred. "That's right buddy we're going home" I said, I noticed Ivan had bent down and tossed something over to me "here! I gave it to you last night remember?" it was a book it was pretty thick it had a woman on the front with black hair, red lips, and blue eyes. I looked at the title "M-Mem-memoirs of a g-g-ge-geisha?" (He's pronouncing it like geeeeshia) Ivan began to laugh "no Hiccup the e in GEISHA sounds like an a"

"Oh….I will read it when I get home!" I said smiling "you better!" Ivan laughed I laughed with him too. Ivan suddenly stopped laughing "what?" I asked "look Hiccup…..you should just go right now…..I have my own way of going home…"

"No I'm taking you home one last flight the three of us!" I smiled, Ivan smiled back "ok should we hit the road?"

"Yeah…..yeah we should" we collected our things and then hopped on Toothless. "You ready bud?" I asked Toothless nodded, we then took off.

**XXXOOOXXX0000xxx**

**Normal P.O.V (James Marr)**

James growled then threw his book at the wall. "John! You are going to tell me where the Viking is or so help me!" James yelled at the sickly looking man in front of him. The man whose skin was once a bright peach color now gray and droopy, his chocolate brown hair now hung limply around his face. He was weak hell he needed two guys holding each of his arms up just to stand. "James your insane you know that?" John spat, James growled and punched John. John went flying out of the two guys grips and rolled on the floor a few times. Marie let out a gasp.

"Damn you! Damn you! DAMN YOU!" James yelled, Marie ran over to John only to get stopped by James "Don't even think about it Marie!"

'_nothing is going to stop James….lie John lie'_ John quickly thought of a lie and slowly sat up "The kid…..he's back….in his home…on that island we found him and his friend….please just let me go home" James smirked "that wasn't so hard now was it John…you may go now and oh John don't even think of coming back…your fired"

John slowly stood up as he walked out he looked at James and said this "Thank you sir" with that he was out. "John! John!" John stopped and looked at Marie "he's not at that Island is he?"

"No"

John didn't say anything as he left the building. '_I have to get to Irene!' _John's mind yelled. He gotten inside his car then raced off. If only he knew that what he told James wasn't a lie at all…

**XXXOOOOXXX0000**

**IVAN'S P.O.V**

We made it back home with in record time hell I couldn't believe it, we were home within two days I didn't really understand because it took a week to get form Illinois to Florida and now it only took two days maybe because we didn't stop as much. I don't know.

As I jumped off Toothless I expected Hiccup to do the same but he stayed on. "goodbye" I said feeling sad very sad. "Goodbye….." Hiccup smiled "like I said I'll come back!" Hiccup said scratching the back of his neck. I swallowed a lump in my throat I didn't want him to go. I nodded "yeah you better!" I said Hiccup nodded. Then they took off, I slumped my way to the apartment. As I walked up the stairs I noticed Mr. Haddock I wanted to ignore him so bad but instead I walked up to him.

"Ivan…."

"Mr. Haddock"

"You made the town panic you now that?"

"Sure make me feel guilty"

"I will…how's Toothless and Hiccup?"

"They're- wait how you know Hiccup was here you're the one who said he was dead"

"The day your father came back I saw you and what and I thought a joke come up the stairs, till the 'joke' rushed back down and fell down…..I saw his leg"

"He's gone he went back home him and Toothless"

"Ouch you leave with two, you then come back alone"

I didn't say anything after that I just left I heard Mr. Haddock sigh as I did so. I walked inside the apartment I expected my mom to scream and hug me but she didn't. "MOM! DAD! I'm home!" I yelled but go nothing "must be out looking" I said as I plopped down on the couch. I let out a sigh I missed Hiccup already. I sighed again and curled into a ball and fell asleep.

I woke up about three hours later, I looked for any signs of mom or dad but I got nothing. "Ok time to go exploring" I said as I stretched my tired muscles "mom! Dad!" I walked into their room my eyes widened it was a mess the window was busted open, the lamp was on the floor, their T.V. was smashed. It instantly struck me that they aren't just going to walk through the door. I ran out of the building I yelled for my parents.

This is what my mother did when I didn't come back home…..

**XXXX000XXXOOO**

**HICCUP'S P.O.V**

Toothless and I flew in silence, I missed Ivan but I couldn't bring him to Berk with me. I had I good reason as to why but it escaped me. Suddenly I felt a sharp sting on my cheek. I looked at Toothless "what is it bud?" Toothless pointed downward with his noise. We were over a sea I was curious as to why he showed me this but suddenly it caught my eye a ship. "Fly up higher so they don't see us!" I yelled Toothless obeyed. I figured that was it. Until I loud boom went off. Before I knew it Toothless and I are going down a net was wrapped tightly around us. I let out a scream as we plummeted towards the ocean I then blacked out.


	18. Chapter 18

**HICCUP'S P.O.V**

I felt dizzy the moment I opened my eyes, my head hurt….I hear screaming but it's faint. My head dropped a little I snapped it back up trying my best to stay awake. That's when I heard it was very, very faint but I knew that sound anywhere. "Toothless…." Slowly I opened my eyes. I groaned when the light hit them after the brightness of the light faded I noticed I was sealed in a glass box with air holes on the side. I wasn't a lone either, "Mrs. Newlands!" I yelled "oh god!" she yelled did she not know I was with her? "Mrs. Newlands where are we?" I yelled frantic. "You're not Ivan…." She said turning pale, "no I….." I leaned in feeling paranoid but sure someone was listening to us. "I brought Ivan home I was on my way to my home when I was captured" I whispered in her ear she nodded.

"Mrs. Newlands where is Mr. Newlands?" I asked she shook her head. "Only god knows they took him somewhere else when they captured us"

Nobody said anything else. I wanted to curl up into a ball and cry, what did they want with me? What did they want with Mrs. Newlands? Or Mr. Newlands?

"Look whose up" a voice came in I growled and Mrs. Newlands huddled in the corner. "Hiccup nice name for a Viking…"

Mrs. Newlands slowly got up. "His name is Josh and he's not a Viking!" James started laugh, "is that what John told you? Well he lied Hiccup here was frozen in ice! So was the dragon is front of you!" James yelled I looked at Toothless and started to apologize "I'm sorry Mrs. Newlands it's true everything he is saying is true"

I looked right into her eyes she had tears forming. "Where is my Husband!" she yelled pushing me out of the way which quite frankly caught me by surprise. "Oh him…we just put him in a little room he refused to calm down so we had no choice" Mrs. Newlands hit the glass with her hand over and let out a scream of anger. After she stopped James just smirked "now off to get that stupid boy" He said as he walked off. "YOU TOUCH MY BABY I WILL KILL YOU! YOU HEAR ME!" Mrs. Newlands yelled on the top of her lungs. I watched as she frantically hit the glass with both hands. "Don't go near my baby! LEAVE MY BABY ALONE!" I noticed James smirk as he walked off….

**XXXOOO000XXX**

**IVAN'S P.O.V**

I searched for over two hours, I asked everyone I knew, and nothing came up. My parents couldn't be just gone the room clearly says so! I walked a few more steps then stop I heard something, it was somewhere around me. I took out my pocket knife and clicked it open. "Whose there!" I yelled. I took a deep breath suddenly I felt someone put their gloved hand over my mouth. I started to kick and scream like crazy. I felt something prick my neck, before I knew it I was on the ground trying to hold my conscious. I looked up at my attacker half expecting it to be Gary. But it wasn't. "Y-You!" I said looking at Marie she had a syringe in her hand she looked at me and smirked. "You and Hiccup will be reunited soon…goodnight little boy"

That's the last thing I heard before I blacked out.

**XXXOOOXXX0000**

I woke up feeling very dizzy slowly I opened my eyes, I was looking into two green eyes. I blinked again then I realized who it was "Hiccup!" I saw my mom standing behind him and I quickly coughed "I-I mean Josh-

"Save it she knows" Hiccup said standing up. I smiled awkwardly my mom ran over to me and hugged me so hard I thought my lungs were going to pop. "Mom. Oxygen. I need it!" I yelled trying to get out of my mother's hold. "I'm just glad they didn't hurt you!" she yelled as she let me go. "And I'm glad that you're ok!" I yelled I looked around that's when I saw Toothless in the cage across from us it wasn't made of glass instead it was metal bars. I walked over and sighed "Toothless…"

"I know" Hiccup responded, mom looked at me and Hiccup "this is a joke right?" she asked I shook my head "no mom it's not…..what are we going to do?" I asked shaking my head. "Who knows" Hiccup said defeat clearly in his voice. "Hiccup…." Was all I could say. I watched as Hiccup plopped down on the floor and sighed. I squatted down to his level and sighed "Hiccup you can't give up now!"

"Ivan I'm tired…and I just want to go home…..but I can't go back to anyone I love…." He said bringing his knees to his chest. I stood up and looked at mother who had a hand on her hip I then looked at Hiccup again. "What do you mean you can't back to anyone you love? Me and Ivan are right here!" she said I almost gave myself a whiplash looking back at her. "Mom…." I said it almost brought tears to my eyes for some reason. Hiccup looked up "your husband-

"Will get over it! I am not taking his shit anymore!" she yelled I smiled mom was finally toughing up. I looked back at Hiccup who had tears forming in his eyes. "Aww Hiccup don't cry…." Mom said "I'm sorry I'm just so happy That you guys even acknowledge me as family!" Hiccup started to wipe his eyes with his shirt sleeve well my shirt sleeve but I didn't really care.

"this is all very touching but I need the Viking now" I shot up and turned around. "No! You're not taking him" I yelled the man smirked. "Look kid you'll get him back! I just need to run a few tests that's all"

"I said NO!"

"I was going to do it gently but know you leave me no choice guards hold down that fellow would you" two guard came in and grabbed me one from behind the other had my arms. "God damnit let me go!" I started to kick like crazy. I watched as the man grabbed Hiccup he then gave him a shot in the neck knocking him out. I looked over at Toothless who was trying to get out of his cage but was failing. As soon as the man left the guards let me go. I ran over to the door trying to get out only missing it by a second. "NO! NO! HICCUP! WAKE UP! HICCUP!" I started to pound on the glass as hard as I could. "Ivan stop that's not going to bring him back!" my mom yelled I stopped then I kicked the glass out of anger.

"they better not hurt him!" I yelled I sat down and started to light bang my head against the glass. After a few minutes I found myself dozing off.


	19. Chapter 19

_**OK LISTEN UP! Part of This next scene I will admit I took from the movie RESIDENT EVIL but that's the only thing I took ok! I don't own anything **_

**HICCUP'S P.O.V**

I opened my eyes and groaned the light was too bright. After my eyes adjusted I saw I was in a white room. Everything was white the walls even the floor I thought I died. I took a deep breath and started to sit up. I let out a scream of pain as I did so. I looked down and saw that there where tubes inside me. My hands, my leg, even one in my head. I started to shake because I also realized the only thing I had one was a pair of black boxers. I grab the tubes on my right arm and yanked them out all at once. I let out a whimper and did the same to my left arm. I yanked the ones out of my leg and whimpered. There was only one left and that was in my head, I started to pull it was stuck in there pretty good. I let out a scream of frustration and of pain, after one good tug it was out.

I caught my breath and tried to stand up as soon as I put my weight down I fell down on the ground and started to writhe everything hurt. After a few minutes the pain dulled down I managed to stand up I limped over to the door and started to tug on it but it wouldn't open. I started to pound on the door I wanted out, "let me out! Open the door!" I frantically yelled.

I walked away from the door and huddled in the corner. "Don't worry….they can't keep you in here can they?" I asked to myself. Hoping they weren't going to…

Just then the door opened I shot up and tried to run out but someone threw me back into the room. "Impressive" James said as he walked through the door. "I never would of guess you would pull all the needles out of you" James said picking up a needle with a little bit of blood on it he started to examine it. "What do you want with me?" I asked shaking. "You're a Viking! A small Viking at that I want to know why you are so small and tiny compared to the others"

"Ivan says it was something to do with a high metabolism!" I yelled "yes that is part of the reason…I also would like to know about the dragon"

"stay away from Toothless!"

"T-Toothless! Why would you name a dragon that?"

"That's none of your business!"

James grabbed the back of my hair and forced me to look at him. "You watch your mouth boy!" he let go of my hair and walked over to the door "or I'll make sure that dragon of yours doesn't see the day again" he took out a card and swiped it a loud ping came in and a light turned green. I let out a shaky breath and sat back down in the corner. I hope Ivan, Mrs. Newlands and Toothless were all Okay…..

**XXX00000XXXOOOOO**

**TOOTHLESS P.O.V**

I stated to bang around in the prison they had me in. I didn't like the fact that I was cooped up; I also hated the fact that the man had Hiccup! I suddenly heard Ivan's voice from across the room "give it a rest Toothless!" I growled at him. How dare he tell me to stop! The nerve! "Toothless just calm down! Hiccup will be back!" I growled again then turned my back to him. How would he know? What can he see the future? "great Ivan you made him mad! Apologize!" I heard the woman say.

"Mom!"

"DO IT!"

"Okay! Okay calm down…..I'm sorry"

"Like you mean it Ivan!"

I was getting amused by this.

"MOM!"

"IVAN JACOB NEWLANDS!"

"Alright! Alright! Toothless I'm sorry….happy mom?"

"Yes I am"

If I was human I would laugh. I would laugh big time…..

**XXXXOOOOXXXXX**

**IVAN'S P.O.V**

That dragon! I hope he's happy with himself! I took a deep breath and started to think about Hiccup. I really hope he's ok. Granted I just yelled at the dragon for worrying about him but at least I'm not banging around throwing stuff or trying to break the glass. I took a deep breath and ran my fingers though my hair what did they want with him? I let out a sigh and hung my head. That's when the man came back I shot up and ran over to the glass and started to bang on to get his attention it worked.

"What do you want?" he asked in a bored tone I hit the glass scaring him "a better question would be what do you want with Hiccup?" I snapped "such a small boy with such a big temper!" he said "come in here and say that you mother-

"IVAN!"

"You are so lucky my mom is in here!" I snapped the man laughed then left. I kicked the glass and sighed "you need to watch your mouth!"

"Mom…we've been kidnapped by that guy and all you can do is tell me to watch my mouth!"

"Swearing isn't going to get us home Ivan"

"I know but it helps"

**XXXOOXXXXXX0000**

**Hiccup p.o.v**

I stood up and sighed I picked up the needle and examined it. I don't why I did what I did next but I did it. I took the needle and walked over to the door. I started to run the needle across the card slider there was a loud noise then a ping I looked down then smiled the door opened I then ran out. I took a deep breath and saw a lab coat lying on a chair in the next room. The man in the room was fast asleep. Slowly I snatched the coat then ran. I put the coat on covering my body.

I suddenly heard I voice. "Where is my wife? Give me my wife! Irene!"

I heard footsteps coming I silently hid behind a trashcan I saw James and a woman. "He couldn't of gotten far James!"

"You better hope so Marie! Get every man you can to find him leave no room unchecked! I'll lock the doors" the two went their separate ways I got out from behind the trashcan. I ran over to Mr. Newlands cage and started to hit the door to get his attention. "Ivan my boy! Hurry get me out!"

"I'm not Ivan sir"

"Oh you….."

"I will get you out please just let my find a key or something I'll be right back" I ran around I found I room it was right across the hall from Mr. Newlands cell. I slowly walked in it was a chilly room and wearing nothing but a lab coat and boxers was not helping, I saw bags green bags, big green bags. I took a deep breath and knelt down I lightly touched it there was something in it. Slowly I undid the zipper the way Ivan showed me. I grabbed the sides and opened it. I let out a scream and jumped back hitting the wooden table causing something to fall it with a loud crash.

"No! No nonononononono! Dad no!"

It was defiantly my father he was pale you could see his veins though his skin. His hair was still scruffy and red. I walked over to the bag again I then clamped my hands over my nose the smell was horrible. I turned around and threw up in the corner "oh gods" was all I could say. "It's a shame you had to see that little Viking" I heard James say I didn't feel like running away "you brought me back from the dead….why didn't you do the same to him"

"Think about it you can adjust to things just fine but I doubt your father can…. I mean he sees one car or truck he would throw his axe at it… you know that"

"Dad…" was all I could say. I suddenly felt James put his arm around my shoulder "come on let's get you back to your cell" my eyes widened as reality hit me I got out of his grip and ran forgetting about Mr. Newlands.

"Stop! Stop! Hiccup!" I saw a door that said 'basement' I opened the door and ran down the steps. Suddenly my fake leg caught on one of the steps I suddenly found myself tumbling down the steps. I slowly stood up wobbling. I felt fresh blood run down my head. I wobbled/walked over to a box I crawled inside the box and fell and closed it. I heard footsteps come down the stairs I don't know what happened next because I blacked out.


	20. Chapter 20END

**IVAN'S P.O.V**

It's been over five hours since we last seen that stupid man. I looked over at Toothless who was lying down but still very much awake. I wanted to walk over there and pet him and tell him Hiccup was fine but it's a little hard when you're also in a cage. I sighed truth be told I'm also worried about Hiccup. I know he's hurt I can just tell! Maybe it's the bond I have with him that is telling me. I don't know I just know that he's hurt both physically and emotionally. I sighed I's been having feelings of despair and hopelessness for the past hour now and I don't know why.

I looked over at mom who was fast asleep how she could sleep was really beyond me. I leaned against the wall and sighed I wanted to be home right now…..so does Hiccup.

"God…." Was all I could say to myself after a few seconds I stood up by the sound of footsteps I looked and saw a person

"You!"

"Yes me you want out or not?"

I nodded.

"Then move a side and wake your mother up!"

**XXXOOO000XXXX**

**HICCUP P.O.V**

MY HEAD! It feels like a ton of bricks fell on it. Slowly I looked around my head didn't want to move because every move I try to make it would go back down. I saw that I was still in the box James didn't find me this time. Thank you Odin that's some proof that the gods don't hate me.

I slowly opened the lid to the box and looked around the coast was clear. I opened the lid all the way and got out. I fell down suddenly and groaned I started to see double of everything I shook my head but it just made things worse. I put my hand to my head and saw blood still. It was new blood, have I been bleeding while I was knocked out? Did it just start to bleed? Slowly I stood up but I started to wobble I was really having trouble seeing what was in front of me. I finally found the railing for the stairs.

I walked up three steps then fell I luckily caught on to the railing stopping me from breaking my nose. I slowly made my way up the rest of the stairs without falling but I was close a few times. I opened the door and fell down into the empty hallway. "Oh Gods!" I slowly stood up my leg almost gave away but I managed somehow to stay up. I heard a loud noise followed by the sound of glass breaking. Out of the blue a loud siren came on I let out a scream of well mainly agony my head already hurt.

I stepped back and forgotten all about the stairs. I remembered about them when I went flying down them for the second time in one day. This time I blackout out on the spot.

**XXX000OOOXXXX**

**IVAN'S P.O.V**

I woken up my mom and both me and her huddled in the corner, suddenly a loud bang came out of the gun and the glass broke. Me and mom jumped out of the cage mom hugged our savior.

"Thank you John!"

"No problem Irene let's get the dragon and get out of here!"

I shook my head "wait" John looked at me and gave me a look of curiosity "you're forgetting Hiccup and my father!"

"Right!" my mom yelled John looked at us and sighed "yeah it's a good thing I called the cops"

"You called the cops?" I asked John nodded "James needs to go to jail he tortured me until I told him were the Viking was going….and he Kidnapped you guys he needs to be put behind bars" John said we both nodded in agreement. "come on we have to go find your dad and Hiccup" John walked over to Toothless's cage and shot the lock off it Toothless jumped out of his cage you can tell by the look on his face he was ready to kill.

"Come on!" John yelled a loud siren suddenly went off. "shit!" all four of us quickly ran to the hallway only to be stopped by guards we turned around and saw more guards they had all of us surrounded. "That didn't take long….Toothless think you can help us out?" I saw Toothless nod then lunge forward knocking guard down with his tail and swiping them with his paws. It took only one minute to get all the guards down. "YEAH!" John yelled.

We all ran down the hallway in hope of finding Hiccup or my Father.

**XXX000XXXOOO**

**HICCUP P.O.V**

I opened my eyes to see James hovering over me with a knife in his hand. I sat up only to groan and fall back down. "My head…I can't see" it was slurred but James could tell what I said. "You have given yourself a concussion and a major one at that"

"Please….help me" my vision was getting worse I could only see his outline and see him clicking the knife in and out of the place holder. "Oh I'll help you all right I'm going to reunite you and your father!" James lunged at me and tried to stab me I quickly kicked him away from me I started to crawl away only to have him grab my ankle and pull me towards him I let out a pathetic whimper. James flipped me over, I felt James sit on top of me immobilizing me. "Any last words?"

"I'm…..sorry"

I felt my vision go dark. I could just barely see James "it's time to DIE!"

"AHHHHAHHH!" something jumped on top of James knocking him off me I laid there feeling pathetic and weak just then I saw green eyes looking into mine "Hiccup! Hiccup can you hear me…Hiccup!...don't…..sleep….keep your…..open!...Hiccup….please…."

I felt myself loosing conciseness I was trying so hard to stay awake. But I failed…

**XXX000OOOOXXXX**

**Still Hiccup's P.O.V**

I opened my eyes to find myself in a white room only this white room had more than a chair in it. It had a dresser, a -what Ivan calls- T.V, and a bench. I sat up and saw that my good leg was being held up by something, and my arm was in a cast. I noticed that my prosthetic was off as well. Suddenly a lady with dark skin and dark hair came in she had on white clothing she looked at me and smiled. "Good to see you're up you worried your Brother and Mother" she walked over to the curtains and pulled them back letting in sunlight. "B-Brother and Mother?"

"Yep!"

"Where am I?"

"Why sweetie you're at a hospital….you took a nasty fall down those steps twice…..you gave yourself a major concussion, broke your only good leg, broke your arm and sprained your wrist, you even cracked a few ribs but all in all you survived and that's the best thing"

"How long was I out?"

"Hmmm…about a week….now rest up honey you need it…."

I didn't need to be told twice…..

I woke up a few hours later I saw Ivan, Mrs. Newlands, Mr. Newlands, and John all surrounding me. I smiled at them Ivan suddenly embraced me I smiled and wrapped my good arm around him. "You scared my half to death you punk!" he yelled. He let go of me and I smiled at him. "Is Toothless all right?" I asked Ivan nodded "he's been worried about you but aside from that he's fine"

"What happened to J-James?" I yelled I didn't want him to come and kill me in my sleep. John put up his hand telling me to calm down "James has been arrested he won't be bothering you or Toothless anymore so you can relax"

I smiled at that, "hey kid…." I looked over at Mr. Newlands I finally saw what he actually looked like. He had brown hair it was a short cut, his eyes were light hazel. "y-yes sir"

"we got off on the wrong foot when we first met soo….Hi I'm Ivan's father"

"Nice to meet you Mr. Newlands my name is Hiccup!"

"enough with the Mr. and Mrs. Newlands crap you're a Newlands now as well so you can just call us mom and dad!" Mr. Newlands barked.

"What?"

"The week you where in a coma me and Mr. Newlands adopted you!" Mrs. Newlands yelled happily. "so stop trying to go home to whatcha-ma-callit!"

"Berk dad his home is Berk" Ivan said laughing I felt tears of joy sting my eyes that's when Ivan hugged me again "aww Hiccup don't cry!" Ivan yelled Mrs. Newlands soon joined the hug followed by Mr. Newlands hell even John joined. After a few minutes the hug stopped. "Yay! I finally get a younger brother!" Ivan yelled happily.

"Oh sure leave your big bro out of it" John sarcastically yelled "Big brother?" I asked "you didn't know? John and Ivan are brothers!" Mrs. Newlands said with a smiled. "I didn't know that!"

"Yep and Mr. Haddock is my uncle!" Ivan yelled my eyes widened "really!"

"Yep!"

"But how come you don't call him uncle?"

"Because since he's my teacher we agreed to call him Mr. Haddock so no one suspects foul play!"

Ivan smiled it made me smile. For once in two months I was actually happy…

**XXXOOOXXXX0000**

**THREE MONTHS LATER STILL HICCUP!**

It's been three months since James was locked up. Everyone has moved on I have moved on but I still get nightmares. Ivan helps sooth me when I wake up I then apologizing for waking him up he says it's all right. My arm and leg have healed thank Odin!

Toothless stays in the burnt down house every night me and Ivan go flying Mrs. Newlands tells us not to stay out to late and not to go passed the Illinois border. We do what she says.

It's finally my first day of school Ivan taught me a lot not just English but history, and Math!

"Hiccup, Ivan you better hurry!"

At home I'm Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third but at school I'm Joshua Newlands Ivan long lost younger brother. "Bye mom bye dad!" Ivan yells

"Bye Mrs. Newlands! By Mr. Newlands!"

"Boy what did I say!" Mr. Newlands yells at me. "Bye dad-but-not-real-father!"

"Better!"

As me and Ivan walk down the street to school I knew my life has gotten way better than it was four months ago.

**END! YEAH! To my fans this is the final chapter of the story! I want to thank all of you for reviewing! Thank you all! ^^ I'm so happy I'm sad! I've been working on this story for so long *starts crying* REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
